Admiration
by Darkmaison
Summary: Outlaw Queen from Emma's pov. Emma feels awful about her part in Marians return and although determined not to make things worse for Regina, she finds she cannot help but interfere. There's a new curse in the town, can Emma save the town while Regina faces her own battle. Robin/Regina. Emma Swan Snowing. Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

Admiration

Before the curse broke, Emma would play a game with herself, a game she played in her bonds bail person days, she called it who would they be in high school. David was always a jock, Mary Margaret, quiet and bookish, Ruby, well was Ruby and Regina would be queen bee, head cheerleader. After the curse broke, Emma changed the roles, after watching the woman kick some serious ass and seeing the loyalty of her friends or subjects she supposed, Mary Margaret became the head cheerleader and Regina, well she had met Cora, so Regina became the quiet student and later, in her musings, a corporate ball breaker. She let Mary Margaret into the game and inevitably, the conversation as it always had between the two of them, wound its way to curse break, they would bitch about Henry's adopted mother, the formidable Mayor Mills and end up confessing how they liked her shoes and although Emma had no burning desire to wear pant suits she envied the woman's style and confidence. Confessing her corporate business woman theory to Mary Margaret, expecting her mother to agree but she hadn't, sighing she told Emma, "if we had truly lived in this land from birth as our true selves, then Regina would have been a wife and a mother, her job would have been something she was passionate but her family would have been her main drive."Emma had snorted disbelief but Mary Margaret was insistent and quietly told her the full story of how young Snow and Regina had met. A tale she had heard before but this time, Mary Margaret filled in the blanks. "I admired her so much, she taught me about true love, I admired her beauty, coveted her hair and womanly figure, I was all flat chest and untamed curls until I was fifteen" she laughed. As Emma listened as Mary Margaret talked and talked about the young Regina, she remember herself at that age and how desperate she had been for a mother, if she had met the woman Mary Margaret was describing she was pretty sure she would have hero worshipped her as well. Since that conversation, Emma looked for that woman and found her three times, first in the mine pouring her life essence into a blackened diamond, second in the rain breaking a curse and her own heart and lastly suspended in mid air, blinding white magic pouring from her hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

Admiration Part two

The formidable Mayor Mills was back, sat in her usual spot at the counter of Granny's, apple pancakes in front of her barely touched, second mug of black coffee just ordered. All eyes were on the former Queen's back, a back that was ram rod straight with tension, her eyes were on her newspaper, the same sentence for the last few minutes, ever since Robin and his reunited family walked into the diner. Conversations resumed but eyes remained curious, flickering between the family in the booth and the mayor. Regina had kept the biggest secret of all from the townspeople for almost thirty years but now hers were laid bare before them, so they gossiped and speculated like no bodys's business. Emma groaned inwardly as Robin approached the counter, he could have remained seated, the waitress would have taken his order but no he had walked to the counter, stood beside Regina to place his order. From her seat in front of the window, Emma had inadvertently given her self the best view in the diner, the former couple in her direct line of version, abet side on.  
Emma watched Robin as he turned to greet Regina, she gave him a tight lipped smile and a small nod then immediately turned back to her newspaper, eyes fixed on the page. Granny approached to refresh Regina's coffee, Regina snapped her head up, catching Granny's eye, Emma heard her request the coffee to go. Granny gave her a nod and a tight lipped smile of her own, turning to Robin the older women took his order. He did not move away, Emma found herself clenching her fingers impatiently, "come on" she urged silently "your order is placed move away" but Robin remained, facing forward, mild smile on his face. "What does he hope to achieve?" Emma wondered "should I intervene?" If it had been anyone other than Regina, Emma would have been at that counter in seconds but with Regina, she didn't dare. They had barely spoken since that night Marian had been returned, fresh guilt swirled in Emma's stomach, why the hell did everything have to be so damn complicated here and why didn't Robin just piss off back to his booth and that's when she saw it, hidden from all eyes except hers, hers was the perfect angle. Robins right hand was curled around Regina's left wrist, his thumb caressing her skin. As Granny returned with Regina's coffee in a takeaway cup, Robin finally returned to his booth, leaving Regina to pay for her coffee and leave, which she did at a fast pace. Emma caught her eye as she walked towards the door but she could not read the expression on her face.  



	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Half an hour in and the house warming was going well. Almost thirty years old and this is the first house warming party she had ever thrown, she's still a little shocked that she agreed to it, it was supposed to be close friends and family only and apparently she must have quite a few as the open plan living area is quite full of people chatting, eating and admiring the view of the harbour.

Henry had insisted she look at these apartments first, Killian was unbearable smug about the location but the truth was as soon as she had seen the glass fronted living room, she was sold. A window so wide and tall it encompassed both sea and sky and she felt like she could breathe here.

Killian was playing host, she shot him a glare as Archie asked if he was also living here, she had made it quite clear to him he wasn't, she changed the glare to a soft smile when he replied he was merely the hired help for the occasion. She sighed as she recalled their earlier conversation, the same conversation they seemed to keep having, it would start with dinner plans or apartment viewings, something everyday and always end with the same argument about Regina and Marian and the portal. Emma knew she needed to let it go but she couldn't, ever since she had seen the interaction between Robin and Regina in the diner, Emma had been worried, she knew it was absolutely none of her business but she couldn't let it alone, she picked at it like a scab. David suggested to her not so subtlety, she was avoiding thinking about her own trust issues and maybe she was. Realising she was stood on her own and at her own party, she looked around the room, her mom was talking to Ruby, she hoped for Ruby's sake, Mary Margaret was giving the baby talk a rest, she had been subjected a to half an hour conversation about the benefits of washable nappies earlier that morning.

Her Dad, Henry and Regina were seated on the couch placed against the back wall. Regina had baby Neal in her arms, she was laughing at David and rolling her eyes at Henry, who in turn was laughing. She watched as David placed his hand on Regina's arm and gestured to the buffet table, Emma admired his ease with the woman. It had taken her half an hour to work up the courage tobr/ make the call to invite her here and she had almost chickened out, suggesting her mom invite her in person but Henry had insisted. David had stood up to go get them some food so the spot on the sofa was empty, she could take it, it would be the perfect opportunity to mend some bridges. She started to make her way over when Killian called her name, more guests had arrived.

Robin and Marian stood in the doorway. Robin had Marian's hand in one hand and a dusty looking bottle in the other. "What the hell are they doing here? " she hissed at Killian drawing him to one side, after plastering a fake welcoming smile to the couple. At least he had the good sense to look ashamed as he explained Robin had been present when he had invited Archie and he had offered out of politeness but he hadn't expected the man to show. It niggled at Emma, surely Robin would have known Regina would be there but he had come anyway and now he was stood at window marvelling at the view, pointing out the sights to his wife. Had he deliberating positioned himself to the side of his wife so that she stood facing the window face on but he could admire both the views in the room? the window and the dark haired woman on the couch, Emma strongly suspected he had. David had returned with a heavily overloaded plate of food and was once again gesturing to Regina to help herself. Emma suspected her mothers involvement, she was under the impression that Regina was not eating enough, stating that she looked paler and thinner every day, although once she spotted the guilty look that Emma was sure graced her face, she had quickly changed her subject.  
David was taking Neal back, presumably to free up Regina to eat, Henry had already began to dig through the pile of food, looking up mouth crammed full of spring roll, he caught her eye and smiled, that smile dimming as he spotted the new arrivals at the window, finally turning into a look of disappointment. Unable to hold his glaze, she looked across the room at her mother who was giving her the same look. Goddamit she thought cursing Hook. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't throw them out, could she? But it was too late, Regina had spotted Robin and Marian and was shooting a questioning glare her way. Emma returned the glare with what she hoped was a apologetic look and shot her eyes across the room at Hook hoping Regina would take her meaning, Regina looked away, expression unfathomable. To Emma's relief, Regina stayed in her seat, turned back to Henry and began to talk to Henry again, Emma allowed herself to breath, maybe this would be okay, awkward as hell but not disastrous. Deciding against pushing her luck in that corner, she made her way to Mary Margaret and Ruby, hands up in a small gesture of surrender.

Ten minutes later, she was in the bathroom, trying to wash chilli dipping sauce off her cream silk blouse, deciding it wasn't going to budge, she excused herself to get changed. Selecting a blue blouse from her new closet, simultaneously congratulating herself on choosing an apartment with a great view and great closet space, while wondering just when her taste in clothes had changed so dramatically, she walked towards the window to draw the blinds to get changed, when she spotted them.

Robin and Regina were on her fire escape kissing. Hungry kisses, practically devouring each other. Robin pushed Regina back against the wall and Emma had to crane her neck to watch as he peppered her neck with kisses, hands running over her body. God are they going to have sex on my fire escape? Emma worried but no Regina had brought her hands down to Robins chest, palms against it as she push him back, twisting her head away from him as he tried to capture her lips once again. Emma watched in shock as Robin seized Regina's wrists holding her in place. What the hell was up with the man, surely he could see she wanted him to back off. Regina raised her hands from his chest and curled her hand, her implication clear. Emma found herself wondering what colour the magic would be but Robin had stepped back. Emma couldn't hear what he was saying but he was clearly shouting at Regina, using his arms to express himself, he span away from her in the small space, Emma assumed to gain some control, turning back, his hand on his chest, it seemed to Emma he was pleading with her but Regina was having none of it, meeting him with a harsh glare, Emma could easily read the word No form on her lips, she pushed past him and made her way down the fire escape. Emma hurriedly pulled the curtains close in case Robin should look her way. This had to stop, she couldn't change what she had done but she could damn well make sure Robin did no more harm. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Emma was working the night shift again, she had yet to employ a deputy, she suspected David wanted the job but she wasn't sure how she felt about having her father work under her. She had considered asking Robin, figuring he would bring useful skills to the role and would need a job, the merry men couldn't live in the woods forever and he had a child and now a wife to support but now she hesitated, trying not to judge but her opinion of him had changed some what, she wasn't entirely sure if he was the honourable man everyone thought him to be.  
It was late and a little chilly, the wind was getting up but the night had been quiet, she had sped her way through the paperwork, hoping to take drive around the town, she wanted to drive around the town centre a few times, mainly to reassure herself she was only doing her job but really what she was doing but wouldn't admit to herself was checking up on the mayor's house. Henry had stayed over at Regina's for the weekend returning to hers after school, he mentioned he thought he heard someone in the garden late at night but when he had looked no one was there. Emma felt her stomach drop when Henry told her this, she had her suspicions.

Flipping off the car headlights she ghosted down the street, coming to a near silent stop close Regina's giant white house, pushing back the guilt in her stomach, she was well aware she was encroaching on Regina's privacy and given when she had seen at the party, it was entirely possible that Regina knew about the late night visitor and had invited him into her home, because it had to be him right? had to be Robin.  
She hesitated perhaps she should just drive off and leave them to it and if he wasn't welcome Regina could certainly handle it, she wasn't a broken woman like her mother seemed to think and she was definitely eating, Emma had watched her munched her way through a bag of m&ms while queuing for her groceries, Regina had studiously ignored her of course, and Henry said they'd had pizza for dinner, besides the woman had a resilient heart for godsake, she'd be fine, however she was here now a quick look wouldn't hurt.

Pocketing the car keys and her torch light, she made her way to the back of the house where Henry's bedroom was located. Everything was quiet but as she started to walk to the front of the house, Regina opened the front door, black bin bag in hand, for some reason it shocked her to think about Regina putting her rubbish out in her pyjamas and she almost forget to duck.  
Crouching behind the hedge, Emma felt extremely foolish, what the hell am I doing? she asked herself again. She waited until she heard the door click close, then made her way back to her car, cursing herself for her stupidity but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't quiet that small voice inside that insisted something was wrong.

Something was wrong, while she had been sneaking around Regina's street last night, some one had been breaking into Regina's office and Regina was furious, she was also lying.  
"Regina, I know you are lying, remember? What has been taken?" There was no way they were going back to this again, Regina lying to her face and Emma playing catch up, they had gone to far for Emma to accept her behaviour, broken heart or not, Emma was calling her on it, quite willing to take part in the silent staring contest they were currently locked in. Finally Regina broke eye contact "Fine Sheriff Swan, a set of keys is missing" she hissed.  
"Your keys?" Emma asked.  
"Well of course they are my keys Miss Swan, who else's would they be?" Regina bit out.  
"That's not what I meant" Emma replied and you damn well know it she thought, she was willing to bet she knew exactly which keys were missing, picturing the large silver ring from which hung a multitude of keys with the some what macabre detailing of skulls.  
Seeing she was getting no way fast, Emma decided to cut straight to the chase, "the skeleton keys, that open pretty much any building in StoryBrooke?" If Regina was surprised by her knowledge of the keys, Emma couldn't tell, Regina's mask was well and truly in place this morning.  
"Well then Sheriff Swan, as you seem to know so much, I will expect them returned to me later this morning" she snapped at Emma, turning on her heel and storming towards the door, she turned just short of the station exit and turned, Emma waited for the inevitable parting shot and here it came, "perhaps if you spent more time doing your job and less time hiding behind my hedge, then I wouldn't be missing my keys in the first place" she snarled, shutting the door firmly behind her.  
Groaning Emma placed her head on her desk great she thought just great.  



	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the follows and reviews, its great to receive feedback! There will be much more Robin and Regina in upcoming chapters I promise.  
If anyone hasn't already please read and review my completed fig The Price of Magic. I'm fairly new to this writing game and worry that I'm guilty of focusing on the storyline too much? rather character emotions, although this fic will get more emotional in the very next chapter...

Part five

Emma had spent the first part of the morning questioning the staff at the mayor's office, Regina had been in her office earlier but had left and her secretary wasn't expecting her back and no she hadn't said where she was going.  
She had spent the second part of the morning in the less than glamorous setting of the Rabbit Hole, nursing a drink and eavesdropping on the questionable clientele who frequented the local watering hole before noon. Unsurprisingly, she heard nothing, it had been so much easier when her targets didn't know who she was, the Sheriff drinking on her own didn't exactly go unnoticed and the place soon emptied. She noticed the barman's look of relief as she was leaving, clearly she was bad for business.

She decided to pay a visit to Regina's vault, just incase the missing keys allowed access, although she was sure Regina would have secured the vault with magic and already checked, she felt uneasy about assuming it was secure, she didn't know what Regina kept down there but whatever was hidden down would be dangerous in the wrong hands.

Wrapping her thin jacket around her as she strolled through the cemetery, it was getting cold although the sky was still blue, the air felt cooler as it swirled around her though there was no wind.  
Quickening her pace she made her way to the Vault, she could see the building emerging through the trees and as she got closer she could saw a figure in the doorway, she couldn't see who it was but she was sure it was not Regina. She broke into a jog, the person was not heading her way but disappearing around the side of the building. Cursing she ran past the stone walls of the Vault, and called out.  
The person did not turn but there was no need she knew who it was, recognizing the green scarf streaming behind him as he too broke into a run.

She hesitated whether to chase after him or check the Vault, he had left the door open which meant at the very least the Vault was currently unsecured besides she knew where to find him.  
Turning around, she made her way to the Vault and took the narrow stone stairs down into corridor, following it into the main chamber. The candles were burning low but there was still enough light to see, the room looked undisturbed, no obvious signs of a tampering, the shelves seemed untouched, dust covering most of the objects. She recalled the last time Mr Gold and the others had visited, he had waved his hand over the shelves checking for missing objects, perhaps she could do something similar but wasn't really sure how. Raising her hand she focused on missing, taken objects but nothing happened maybe an incantation was needed, she was under no doubt Regina would not be offering any more magic lessons since she had returned from her trip to the Enchanted Forest past but Regina would know and seeing the Vault had indeed been visited by a well known thief, she had to make sure everything was encountered for, she had to call Regina.  
Surprisingly her cell had almost full reception despite the fact she was under ground, typical she could barely get a signal in her new apartment but here no problem.  
Hitting Regina's number she thought she would wait for Regina to arrive before telling her who she had seen leaving the Vault, a conversation she was not looking forward to.  
The vault was echoing her cell ring but Regina was not picking up, annoyed she pulled the phone away from her ear, as she did so she realised the phone was not echoing but another phone was ringing, Regina's phone. The answer phone kicked in and she hurriedly pressed the redial button and followed the sound of ringing back to the entrance of the main chamber. She knew other chambers lay off the narrow passageway but she had never entered them. The sound was coming from the left so she tried the first door, pushing the heavy wooden door open with one hand, phone the other, she called out Regina's name. The room was devoid of possessions with the exception of four free standing candle holders, candles tapering in the draught, a large stone slab was positioned at the centre of the room, the room was cold and grey the only colour was the blue of Regina's dress, vivid against the stone slabs.

"Regina" Emma called, rushing towards the woman lying on the floor, kneeling at her head, she lifted her wrist checking for a pulse, it was strong and steady. Emma lightly shook Regina calling her name again, rolling her slightly she checked for any sign of injury. There was no wound she could see except for scrapped skin on her palms, indicating she had tried to stop her fall by grasping at the stone slab.  
Emma raised her hand to Regina's face intending to check her eyes for signs of concession when Regina's eyes fluttered and she let out a low groan.  
"Hey" Emma said as Regina fully opened her eyes, she watched as the dark haired woman blinked a few times, groaned again and started to sit up, pushing off Emma's restraining hand.  
"What happened?" She asked. "Were you attacked? Was it Robin?" Regina, fully sitting up now and rubbing her head, stared at her in open shock "what no, of course not" she said almost softly.  
Regina took a deep breath and then stood up, shaking off Emma's help as soon as she was upright.  
"I saw him leave, I thought maybe" Emma trailed off.  
"Why are you here Emma?" Regina snapped at her, deflecting her question.  
"Why were you on the floor Regina?" Emma pushed back.  
"I, I caught my heel on the floor and tripped over, must have hit my head that is all" "Really?" Emma asked "Yes really Miss Swan, as you will notice the floor is quite uneven" Regina grimaced pointing at the floor and her six edge heels. Emma nodded unsure, it was plausible but Emma had seen Regina run over rough wooden and shiny marbled floors in those six inch heels with never so much as a slight misstep but it was possible, the room was gloomy and the floor uneven.  
Regina was on the move reaching the door, she indicated to Emma they should leave. Deciding to let it drop, she started to suggest Regina should visit Dr Whale to check for concussion when the other woman cut her off with a demanding "and just why are you here Emma?".  
Pushing back her annoyance at Regina's incessant rudeness she explained her reasons and quickly updated Regina on her search for the missing keys.  
"Keys? Miss Swan, oh yes those were returned this morning".  
"What!" Emma stuttered "I've spent all morning looking for those" she grumbled.  
"Must have slipped my mind" Regina smiled sweetly.  
Regina remained cold and unhelpful as they walked back to their cars after locking up the Vault with keys and a spell. Regina answered her with one word "No" nothing was taken from the Vault. "Yes" she had seen Robin and finally "No" she didn't know who had taken the keys. None of her short answers had been lies Emma decided but Regina was definitely holding back.

After her shift was over, she decided to stop by Mary Margaret's, if the town needed her they could phone her cell, she was officially working from home tonight, she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a glass of wine or two but first she needed to voice her concerns out loud, Killian would listen but he would also gently remind her of the pitfalls of sticking her nose into Regina's business but Mary Margaret would share her concerns.

Sat at the counter, watching her mom wash umpteen baby bottles, glass of wine in front of her she confessed "Something is not right, I don't know if it a personal issue or something else but I can't shake this feeling that something is off with Regina, apart from the obvious"  
Mary Margaret hummed "Emma I know you feel responsible for what happened with Robin and Regina but it really is none of our business, however this plays out Regina is not going to take kindly to you asking questions".  
"I know, I know" Emma sighed she had not told her mom about what she saw at the party, if Regina and Robin were continuing their relationship then she definitely did not what to be involved, they were both adults and heaven knows it was not her place to judge and she certainly wasn't going to have that conversation with her mom again but then again Regina was unconscious on the floor when she found her.  
"However, I do share your concerns" Emma's head snapped up and watched as Mary Margaret turned away from the sink and walk over the counter, drying her hands on the tea towel Henry had brought for her, emblazoned with world best grandma in bold red script, sighing Mary Margaret took the other seat and continued "I don't think she lied to you about falling, I think she fainted. I went to see her yesterday early evening, she did let me in and we talked, mostly about Neal, it wasn't great but it was okay but as she was showing me out, she almost fainted, obviously she denied it but she was very pale". "You think she's not eating?" Emma asked "No, I checked with Henry and he assured me she is"  
"Yeah me too" Emma said guilty. They sat in silence for a few moments, finally Emma spoke "she's Henry's mother, he loves her, if she is unwell or in trouble of some sort then we need owe it to him to make sure she gets help, whether she wants it or not and if she hates me even more for it then so be it" she sighed.  
"We will talk to her in the morning" Mary Margaret agreed.

After note - just incase anyone is wondering this is not a pregnancy fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six Regina does look tired and pale Emma thinks to herself as she and Mary Margaret hover in the doorway of her office, they had brought coffee and cake.  
Mary Margaret holds up the takeaway bag, "May we?" she asks.  
Regina barely looks up from her desk, pen in hand, "No, I have a meeting" her voice devoid of emotion.  
"No you don't, I checked your diary" Emma tells her firmly, she is determined to get to the bottom of this. Henry had been worried again this morning as Regina had barely spoken to him when he called her last night, saying she had a headache and cutting his call short, besides Emma was getting fed up of the mayor's presence in her head. She had her own crap to deal with, this was getting sorted and sorted now.  
Emma stepped Into the room, shut the door firmly behind her, locked it, strolled towards the desk, took a seat and pressed her arms firmly against the desk, she caught Mary Margaret taking the seat next to her out of the corner of her eye, hands folded in her lap, mild smile on her face.  
Regina just openly stared at them both "What the hell do you think you are doing Miss Swan?" she snarled hackles raised.  
"Look Regina, I know you are mad at me and I don't blame you, I would be pissed to but we both know it was unintentional. I will apologize a million times to you if that is was it will take to make things right between us but I will cannot regret my decision to save a woman's life, but that is not why we are here." Emma gestured at her mom, who nodded encouragingly. She took a deep breath "Something is wrong, more than you just being angry with me, Henry is worried, we are worried, I'm not asking you to share the details of your personal life but I know you and I know when you are hiding something and I think whatever it is scares you".  
Mary Margaret interrupted softly "we care about you Regina and so does Henry, I know you feel deeply with your whole soul, maybe your emotions are making you unwell?" She ventured "we don't wish to pry but if there is something physically wrong, please don't ignore it" she implored.  
Emma hadn't considered that but it kinda made sense, Regina had always been driven by her emotions, mostly anger but now that she had practiced light magic perhaps the combination of the two was taking a physical toll on her. Henry had told her, Regina had promised she wouldn't go back to fighting Emma, she had been bitter and hostile towards her but she had taken it no further. If Emma hadn't suspected there was more going on than Regina misplacing her keys, if Robin hadn't ran away from her last night and if she hadn't found Regina unconscious she would have given her space and time but that had happened and she couldn't ignore it, anymore than she could have left Marian in the Evil Queens dungeon.  
Regina's expression was unreadable, Mary Margaret reached her hands across the desk where Regina sat unmoving, she curled her fingers over the top of her hand, "Regina please" she pleaded.  
Snatching her hand away, Regina stood up sharply, chair scrapping back, she turned to the window, back to them.  
Emma shot a worried look at Mary Margaret, who gave her a tiny smile. Regina hadn't demanded they leave, she hadn't thrown them across the floor, she wanted to talk Emma thought but she doesn't know how, she needs a little push but if they pushed too hard or in the wrong direction? well Emma couldn't see them getting another chance.  
Swallowing hard, Emma decided to direct the conversation away from Regina's emotions and try another tact, "what happened yesterday? Robin stole your keys didn't he? Did he want something from your vault?" "That's none of your business" Regina snapped immediately.  
"Regina you were unconscious" Emma pushed, Regina hadn't denying it, Robin was involved in whatever was going on and Emma was now pretty sure, they were not having an affair, if whatever was going on between them was of that nature, Regina would not be allowing this conversation.  
"I know Robin has been at your house late at night, I think he took your keys, I saw you the two of you together and it looked like he was threatening you" she ignored her mom's small intake of breath as she processed this new information. Now she had said it out loud she realised that image re-playing in her mind, nagging at her, of Robin's hands on Regina holding her in place, the anger on his face and how Regina had fled from him, not returning to the party had bothered her the most. "What" Regina cried swirling round to face them, hands raised and clenched, she looked full of malice but Emma could see her eyes reddening, Regina was swallowing hard trying to maintain her control but she was failing.  
"How dare you, come into my office and pry into my business, what right do you have to spy on me? she fumed, breathing hard, a flicker of pain ran across her face, she let out a groan, hand clasped at her chest, she staggered forward, hitting the desk, bracing herself with her one hand the other still on her chest, she tried to hide what was happening to her but Mary Margaret was already racing to her side, Regina was pushing her away but she was shaking so hard she lacked the strength. There was a silent struggle between the two woman as Mary Margaret refused to let go and Regina continued to push her away, suddenly Regina gave in and sagged against Mary Margaret. Emma slowly walked round the desk taking her gently by the elbow and leading to the couch.  
"Put your head between your knees" Emma told her, careful to take her hands off Regina as soon as she was seated. Emma was a little shocked that Regina actually took her advice and indeed put her head between her knees. Raising to fetch a glass of water she took her time as Mary Margaret rubbed slow circles on Regina's back. Slowly her breathing calmed and she took the glass of water from Emma with a trembling hand.  
Whatever Emma had been expecting this morning it was not this, she had never seen Regina allow herself to be so vulnerable in front of them and frankly it was a little scary.  
They waited in silence as Regina started to speak.  
"After Marian's return, I found it difficult to control my emotions so I found a solution" she started.  
And I bet it was magical Emma thought, obviously Mary Margaret was thinking along the same lines as she asked quietly.  
"Did you remove your heart again?" she asked.  
Emma snapped her head up, what the hell? honestly these people, what was wrong with a couple of bottles of wine and a pint of ice cream, that was her go to solution for heartbreak and betrayal.  
"Yes" Regina said quietly, she looked at Mary Margaret almost ashamed.  
"Regina" Mary Margaret said "you know that doesn't work, you still feel with your soul"  
"I know, I know but it worked a little" she gave a small shrug and looked up at Emma "after all you're still alive Miss Swan".  
Emma gasped catching Regina's meaning, she hadn't removed her heart because of Robin, well she probably had, but she had also done it to stop her from feeling the depth of hate and vengeance against her.  
"For Henry?" Emma stuttered out.  
Regina shook her head slightly, chewing her cheek "yes and for you both and for me, I didn't, don't want to go back to being that person. I don't want to see the look of disappointed in his eyes or yours" she said quietly looking at Mary Margaret. "After everything that has happened, after Zelena, I cannot go back down that road, it will truly break me and I cannot allow that to happen but Robin he knew".  
"You told him" Emma reasoned.  
"No if course not, he just knew, he came to my house to try to get me to return it".  
How would he know? Emma wondered and why did her mom suddenly look so much more upset.  
"He felt you take it out?, he's your true love?" Mary Margaret had a hand in front of her mouth.  
"Wait what?" Emma said, realisation slowly dawning on her but Maid Marian was Robin Hood's true love everyone knew that, she'd seen the movies.  
"Apparently you can have more than one true love" Regina said blankly.  
"Oh Regina" Mary Margaret sighed.  
"I just needed some time to think and it did helped but Robin wouldn't leave it alone, when I refused to see him, he approached me at the Diner, gave me a note saying although he cares deeply for me Marian is his wife and he owes it to her, and Roland and to himself to be with her, which is what I expected" Regina said staring blankly ahead, words falling from her "I expected it of course, he told me he would walk through hell for her, she is his true love and I, well a year of fighting and a few days of being together, it doesn't compare does it." She continued softly waving her hand away at Mary Margaret 's soft protest. Regina pushed herself away from the couch and walked the room towards the drinks table, picking up the decanter she poured herself a drink. Emma studiously ignored the tears, Regina was discreetly brushing away, she had to hand it to her, it was but rough and Regina was handling it with dignity. Emma remembered how happy Regina had been, how different she had been with Robin by her side, how it must hurt her to know that Robin would have been hers, to know he was truly for her, a true love but then she had snatched it all away from her. Regina was talking again, forcing Emma out of her thoughts "He said he didn't blame me for what might have happened to Marian had you not brought her back Emma and that I shouldn't blame myself but I am to blame, this is my fault and as much as I would like to believe otherwise, I simply cannot ignore it"  
"Regina" Mary Margaret said "that's very admirable but you were a different person then, you can't let your past ruin your future, you deserve happiness".  
"Do I?"Regina gave a small humourless laugh "and at what cost this time? Shall I steal him from his wife? I could have done, I could have taken him back" she laughed again shaking her hair back "In fact I did try, I almost succeeded but it was" she trailed off "well you saw Emma, tell me did it look like a happy ending to you?" Regina gave her a brazen stare, Emma dropped her eyes, she knew Regina was talking about what she had witnessed on the fire escape, "it's not my business" she replied willing Regina to find her intent to be one of concern not of judgement.  
"It turns out the Evil Queen maybe a lot of things but a home wrecker she is not" Regina laughed again. "He was angry though, about my heart, adamant that I return it, so yes I think he stole my keys and broke into the Vault".  
So he has it, your heart" Emma asked wincing at the double meaning.  
"No he does not" Regina said. "You put it back?" Mary Margaret asked hopefully.  
"No I did not" Regina replied.  
Emma's own heart begin to sink "Regina, where's your heart?" she asked.  
Regina tossed back the remains of her drink "well that's the rub, I don't know, it's certainly not where I left it"  
"So it's been stolen? " Emma asked shocked "I presume so" Regina replied "and where ever it is, whoever has it, I fear their intentions are not in my favour" she confessed.

So thoughts?  
Bit more emotional as promised. Coming up Robin and Regina interaction plus Regina's pov as well as Emma's.


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven

Regina -  
Henry would not share the burden of her carelessness alone, confiding in Emma had taken all her resolve but she could not deny the feeling of relief that washed over her.  
Relief, she felt relieved and that brought relief in itself, how novel to feel something other than anger, betrayal, jealously and fear coiled in the empty space where her heart should be, fear tightening in her throat every time she felt her body weaken, her vision blur and emptiness wash over her.

After the shock, the anger threatened, it shook her voice, her hands, whole body trembling with its force, Emma Swan once again destroying everything she had built, stealing her happiness, she had lost again.  
She had retreated, to lick her wounds, couldn't stomach the look upon HER face, hear HER shallow apologies, anymore than she could erase the sound of HIS voice as he called for his true love. No need for second chances now and worst still it was only a matter of time before he would know, they would all know what she had done and any hope she had flickered out.

True love had brought them together, true love's lost a softly spoken truth between them, who better to understand the cost of such love than one who had also walked its tortuous path, knew pain's seductive voice, the power of its whispered promises in the dark.  
He saw her, beyond titles, beyond her past, believed in second chances, in timing, took away the darkness but ultimately left her broken, bruised with her eyes wide open. There was no where to run except back into the dark so she removed her heart, placed in her vault alongside her mother's locket, Zelena's necklace, regrets and the unchangeable past, turned the key and walked away. The darkness would not win, not this time she would learn from her mistakes, her resilient heart would heal quicker and stronger with Henry by her side, she would not, could not lose him so she would bite down on her pain, put on her mask and she would endure.

She had endured, a hardened look for every whisper, a straight back for every stare, a blank eye when his eyes caught hers, a scowl and sharp retort for every apology that left Emma's lips but a bright smile for Henry, a opened door for his grandmother, a small nod for the fairy, this is not your fault it's mine and when he came to her wearing his heart so openly on his sleeve, she hid her tears from him, told him to take his second chance and wept alone.  
He would not sway her, he may see her soul but she knew her heart and it needed to stay where she had put it lest it's darkness pull her down. If her heart was destined to be resilient than his was forged by persistence and every-time it was harder and harder to push him away, to be Regina and no other. She had faltered when she had not expected him, had not prepared herself for his presence and through the crack had slipped the ruthless Queen, a urge to torment him as he tortured her with his good intentions. Deliberately she tempted him, distracted him, it had been so easy to pull the seductive Queen to her and with it, him to her. Lost in her, she would break this honourable man, who should have been hers and hers alone but his kisses tasted like ash in her mouth, shame broke her she had turned away as his anger broke him, he was afraid for her and it was too much, far too much.

The pain had woken her, shaking her awake, sharp claws in her chest leaving her gasping and frightened. A nightmare she dismissed. A missed breakfast responsible for a dizzy spell. Too much coffee the reason why her hands trembled. But the fear grew when she blacked out the first time, just a second for the first, a little longer the next time and too long the third, and in the darkness, the loud thump of her missing heart mocked her.

Emma -  
If it wasn't before noon, Emma would have a proper drink instead she was nursing a now cold coffee. She knew she would have to speak to Mr Gold, see if his shop full of tricks had any magical way of finding Regina's heart. Regina obviously had tried but she hadn't spoken to Gold herself, Emma had offered, she wasn't sure what had happened between the two of them but Regina seemed reluctant to go to him for help but didn't seem to suspect him either. Regina had assured them her heart could not be enchanted to control her but Emma caught a glimpse of her fear and doubt. Biting back a sigh, she would find Regina's heart, for Henry and for Regina perhaps this would mend some bridges, no matter what Regina had done in the past she had changed and was trying to remain so the best way she knew how, her reasons for removing her heart once again showing Emma had far she was willing to go to stay on track.  
"Emma, could I have a moment please?" Looking up at Robin, she wondered how she could have doubted him, the man looked tired, the weight of the world on his shoulders. Despite his careworn expression she would not discuss Regina with him.  
He seemed to sense her reluctance, hands spread his hands in a open gesture, "I wondered if you could pay a visit to the woods in your Sheriff's capacity, soonest would be best".  
Groaning, that didn't sound good "what's the problem?" Robin looked around the room, dropping his voice lower "Difficult to say, it's rather odd, I think perhaps you should see for yourself".

Robin was waiting for her at the edge of his camp, thanked her for coming and suggested she follow him. As they walked he told her of how his men had stumbled across the anomaly last night, he himself had visited the site early this morning, he had been back twice since then found it was unchanged. He fell silent after his report, Emma found herself liking the man, the silence could have been uncomfortable but it wasn't, curiosity getting the better of her she heard herself ask "How are you getting on?, here in the woods?"  
Robin chuckled "I know it is strange, grown men choosing to live in the forest but it is what we are accustomed to and old habits you know, but I think perhaps some of us will move on soon" he replied.  
"You included?" She asked "Yes, I think so, this land presents many opportunities, it would be churlish to ignore them for my son for my family".  
Pulling her coat tighter to her, it was getting colder the deeper they went into the woods, Robin glanced at her and gave a wry smile, "How is Roland?" Emma wondered.  
"It has been difficult to adjust to the return of his mama" he began.  
Emma interrupted him, she hadn't meant to pry, Robin silenced her "it is quite alright Emma, it is only natural that you should be curious, given your involvement which I thank you for. We are all adjusting, Marian, I feel most of all. My men and I came to Storybrooke through the curse, with the knowledge of this world imprinted into our minds but Marian she did not, it is overwhelming for her as is the passing of time but" he smiled too brightly "I am sure given more time, things will even out".  
Robin had stopped walking, "it's just through here" he pulled back low hanging branches and pointed her forward.  
Stepping into a small clearing, Emma opened her mouth in shock, never had she seen anything like this.  
The clearing wasn't large, roughly the size of Granny's, surrounded by large aged trees some fallen, some in the process of doing so.  
The top of one tree lay across the clearing, it's jaggered edges, where it had snapped in half, facing them, Emma could make out dark marks pitting its surface. The clearing should be dark but what light fell through the trees was reflected back by the ice that covered the forest floor.  
"What the hell?" Emma exclaimed, looking up shocked.  
Snow was falling but impossibly so, the snow was falling above the broken tree and only the broken tree, it spiraled down in soft flurries landing precisely on the damaged wood creating a mound which spilling over fell onto the icy ground. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight

Regina-  
The clearing was filled with pretty much everyone she wanted to avoid, just the sounds of their breathing was irritating, every question and bemused expression grated on her. They been here for over half an hour now, accomplished no more in the last twenty five minutes than in the first five, when both she and Rumple had confirmed magic had brought down the tree and was the cause of the snow and ice. The cold was seeping into her bones, making her head ache, she shivered, her coat doing nothing to ward off the chill emanating from the ground under her feet. She casted a heat spell on herself which helped a little, noticing Emma rubbing her hands together, Rumple didn't seem bothered, probably had cast the same spell she had, Hook in his ridiculous leather jacket and pants didn't seem affected nor Robin who was probably used to the cold, living outdoors. The thought almost made her laugh, he lived in a tent, she had lost her heart figuratively and physically over a man who lived in a tent, what the hell had she been thinking.  
David was talking, asking Robin to keep an eye on the area, be on the look out for visitors lest the person or persons responsible returned, he was asking again the possible whys and who's, she herself snap "we've been through this, how many times are going to ask the same questions?, do you expect the answers to be different from five seconds ago? you starting to sound as dull as the flannel you are so fond of ". She bit back a smirk at the look of confusion on his face, they were all looking at her now with the exception of David who had turned his head away from her, he wasn't expecting her anger to be directed at him she realised, it had been a while since she had spoken to him in that tone and he hadn't deserved it, she would speak to him later in private and apologise she decided.  
Rumple was smirking at her making her fingers itch, she longed to wipe that smirk from his face permanently. He opened his mouth to speak, she tensed knowing his next words would be for her, to tear into her open wound just like he had that night outside the diner, his taunting words running through her head for the hundredth time.  
It had hurt then and it hurt now, worst still, she didn't understand why he had taunted her at all, what was his angle? she couldn't see one, except out right cruelty, she had apologised to Belle, given him her condolences over Neal's death, had he hoped to play her again? or was he just twisting the knife for his own amusement "what did you expect dearie?" "Do you recognise her? his real true love? you should do" "he will never forgive you" "no true love for you, out in the cold again, doesn't bother you though, does it?" She wouldn't let him see just how he'd upset her, not again, schooling her features into a expressionless mask, she looked him in the eye, he didn't disappoint "there is nothing more to be gained from standing out in the cold, I for one would like to get back to my wife and I'm sure you all would like to get back to your families" his tone was mild but his gaze on Robin and emphasive on family, deliberate, his words for her only, with that parting shot, he turned leaving the clearing. "David" pulling him to one side, she didn't want to walk back alone, didn't want Robin to accompany her, his intention to do so clear as he turned towards her, trying to catch her eye. Emma was watching Gold's retreat with a puzzled look on her face, turning to Regina with a question in her lips, she had caught Gold 's meaning and didn't look happy about it. This concern of Emma's should be a good thing but the thought of another chat was turning her stomach, she would take her chances with David, she grasped at David's elbow "I apologize for snapping at you".  
David nodded his acceptance she could read the understanding in his eyes and she turned away from it, not waiting his compassion just his presence. Robin walked behind them, with Hook and Emma, she heard his low mummer in response to a question from Emma but she couldn't quite catch the words, the thick woods soaking up noise. David didn't talk to her, just held her arm as they tracked over the uneven ground, she was grateful to him for this. Her irritability of earlier had dissipated leaving behind a dull hollowness and a growing weariness.  
Emma -  
Killian had wanted to accompany her to Gold's but she had managed to talk him out of it, something was definitely up between Rumple and Regina and adding Hook into the mix would not help. Spotting Belle behind the counter, she broke onto a easy grin, "how's married life?" She smiled.  
Belle returned the smile "rather wonderful actually" dipping her head and blushing a little, "what can I do for you Emma?" "Well actually, I wondered if Mr Gold had discussed the anomaly in the woods with you?" Belle nodded yes and immediately offered her help with research.  
Belle directed Emma to the back of the shop to Gold, Emma was sure he would not be so helpful.  
"Emma" he greeted "twice in one day, how lovely" "I'm here about Regina" Emma waited deliberately, wanting to gage his reaction.  
"What is it you are after? poison, a sleeping curse or something a little darker?" Emma rolled her eyes "what's up with you two? Belle told me Regina apologised to her and she has accepted it"  
"My wife has a kind and forgiving nature, I do not".  
"So this is about the past?"  
Rumple laughed "if only life was so simple and we could just live in the moment" he mused.  
Emma frowned, the man was talking in riddles again she was beginning to suspect Gold was just enjoying tormenting Regina and she was about to give him more fuel for whatever fire he was lighting. Not gonna happen she thought, "do you have a spell to find something that is lost? Like a tracking spell but for a object rather than a person?" She asked.  
"Regina is missing something?" he asked all narrowed eyes and suspicion.  
"No" Emma denied "this is for me"  
"What have you lost?"  
"Not important, what's the price?"  
Smiling Gold said "The price is Miss Swan is the truth".  
Emma weighed her options, Regina had agreed to this but something was holding her back perhaps she should talk to her again but then how much time did they really have? Regina had been missing her heart for three days now and she hadn't looked good in the clearing, Emma had seen her shivering, she looked pale and tired, she would tell Gold she decided. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, fishing it out, she apologised to Gold without looking at him, she had five missed calls from Henry and six texts asking her to call him. Worried she punched in his number "Henry?"  
Her heart broke at the sound of his voice "Mom please, can you come to Regina's now" he begged.  
Emma immediately started running out of the door, "Later" she told Gold, turning back to the phone "Henry what's wrong?"

She reached the house in record time, car door left open, she ran up the path to the white mansion, the door was open and the place was a mess. Henry stood motionless in the hall staring at the broken mirror on the floor, dustpan and brush hanging limply in his hands. She pulled him into a hug, "Henry tell me again what happened"? As she spoke she took the pan and brush from him and led him into the living room, eyes sweeping the room, the room was worst than the hall, the frames on the wall smashed, large slash through the strange horse painting above the fireplace, various ornaments shattered and broken on the floor.  
Rubbing her son's shoulders she urged him again.  
"We were supposed to go for lunch but when I got here, mom was asleep upstairs on her bed, I didn't want to wake her so I came back downstairs and thought I would make lunch instead. I thought maybe she was sick and" Emma's heart constricted at the hitch in his voice, poor Henry he didn't deserve this "I burnt the baguette a little, there was some smoke but it was fine but mom came downstairs and she just started shouting about the bread and how loud I was and how I had woken her up". He fell silent for a bit "she was really mad, I've never seen her that mad ever and then she was trying not to cry and said she was sorry and that she was just tired and I should go to Grandma and Grandpa's for lunch instead but I didn't want to go but she said she'd be fine, so I went and then I came back after lunch with some of that flowery tea that she likes but she wasn't here and the place was like this" "And you have phoned her?" Emma pushed a little.  
Henry nodded "loads but her phone was in her room on silent".  
"Henry" Emma paused "do you think that Regina did this?" gesturing at the room.  
"It's the whole house" he said "even my room". 


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine

Regina-  
"Regina, Regina"  
Her eyes flutter open, the ground is cold beneath her but her front is warmer, a collar obscures her view and she raises a trembling hand to move it. Robin is calling her name again, she attempts to sit up and her helps her, wrapping one arm around her back, the other at her front on her shoulder.  
A look of deep concern on his face, her eyes are heavy as she blinks them, she doesn't remember how she got here or what she was doing before.  
"Robin?" She questions.  
"Do you remember how you got here"? he asks"  
She looks around and sees she is in the woods, near his camp but far enough from it they are not easily observed and she is relieved.  
She says her head no, fingers gripping his arms "no no I don't remember."  
He shifts her fully into his arms, "it's okay" he tells her "you're okay now" but she isn't sure she is. They sit for awhile, she buries her head into his shirt, he holds her in place, hand gently running through her hair and its a comforting touch, warm and she feels safe, like she can breathe for the first time in days.  
"Regina" Robin mummers into her hair "I think perhaps we should go to the hospital, I can take you or I can call Mary Margaret or Emma if you rather?" She should choose them but she wants him, to stay with him for as long as possible and it is selfish but she longs for his touch and his comfort now like never before. "You don't have a phone Robin" she tells him.  
He chuckles "No I don't".  
He helps her stand, she brushes the dirt from her clothes, she has no coat, is holding his, he helps wrap it around her and she feels ashamed, weak and pathetic, she is not this weak woman, falling apart. He will take her to the edge of the woods and then she will make her own way she promises herself.  
Robin talks of inconsequential things, he is distracting her, trying to pull her out of her thoughts with no pressure but she can feel the worry flowing off him. When they reached the road, she tells him she will go to Snow, she thinks Mary Margaret but says Snow, he nods I will walk you he insists, she shakes her head and it leaves her dizzy.  
"No" she is adamant, she cannot abide the stares when people see them together, the looks and how they wonder, they judge her capable of tempting him from his wife, it angers her that they think him weak, that he cannot make his own judgments. He stands his own ground, as he did with her in the year they shared at her castle. He has made his choice and she has accepted it.  
She does not want his comfort anymore, it is not hers to take and she pictures the look on Marian's face, the woman who Roland already shares his brightest smiles with, the woman Robin loves, she sees the look that Marian reserves for her when their eyes meet, it is a hard stare, the look of a survivor, a fighter. She knows this woman, she could have been her.  
She leaves him at the woods, makes her way into town, is halfway down the road when David pulls his truck to the side, hops out and helps her in.

Emma -  
Regina looks horrified at the mess, she says she doesn't remember, Emma looks into her eyes and believes her, Emma thinks if Regina did trash her house she would not have touched Henry's room.  
Regina sweeps the room for traces of magic and shakes her head. Emma wonders if she can wave her hand and put it all back together again, pull a Mary Poppins? she asks Regina. Regina nods and says yes but not now, she looks exhausted, Snow takes her back to the loft. Dr Whale could find nothing wrong so Emma shuts the door to the mansion and makes her way to Gold's.

"How do I get my magic back?"  
"And what will you do with this magic, Emma?" Gold asks.  
His response tells her getting her magic back is possible, she watches him as he weighs up whether or not this is in his best interests.  
"No price" she gambles "you do this for free, for the town, the potion I asked for before, I will pay the price" "No deal" he replies simply, his face blank.  
"Cut the crap Gold, we both know you don't want to be the town protector, give me my magic, help Regina and you don't need to be involved". She has it all worked out, they will use the potion, get Regina's heart back, Regina will teach her magic again. Constantly being around magic without understanding it, is getting on her nerves, she's supposed to be the saviour but is always on the back foot, well not any more, if this is to be her life then she will own it. Gold is smiling his small smile, he tilts his head to her, "i thought the potion was for you?" Emma rolls her eyes at him, they both knew she had lied, there was no time to play games.  
"Very well Miss Swan but I'm sure I don't need to tell you".  
Emma sighs "all magic comes with a price" she intones.

She talks to Robin first, potion heavy in her jacket pocket, he confirms no one has been near the clearing since the last time she was here, the woods, the parts his men have patrolled is empty and he suspects no recent visitors.  
She is not surprised, the weather has been dreadful all day, misty and cold and although it is only mid afternoon, it will be dark soon she thinks.  
Robin shifts his weight, concern marring his brow, Regina he asks, did she go to the doctor. Emma sighs, runs a hand through her hair "yeah she did and he found nothing".  
"It's her heart then?" Robin hums.  
"I think so" Emma says slowly weighing her words "it doesn't make sense, a person can live without their heart, it can be crushed and they will die, it can be controlled but Regina protected hers so" she gives a small shrug.  
"Perhaps whoever has the heart is trying to gain control over it" Robin flicks his eyes to her, gives a small sigh, looks over to his busy camp, Emma follows his gaze to Marian and Roland, Roland is showing her what appears to be a collection of leaves and twigs.  
"This is my fault" Robin confesses.  
Emma says nothing, yes it is and no it's not, just like it's her fault and not her fault, shit happens she thinks.  
Robin is speaking again, "I do care for her, I would have loved her deeply but I love my wife, I want my family and I want Regina but I cannot have both."  
Emma understands, its a hard choice, either way someone loses.  
"She understands I think" she allows.  
"I know she does but it doesn't make it any easier, I'm glad she has family to look out for her". Emma laughs a little "yeah I guess".  
Robin gives her a displeased look, "during the missing year, it was very clear to me that your parents consider her to be family and although I doubt she will say so, Regina too believes this".  
I've just been told off by Robin Hood Emma thinks, gives herself a mental shake.  
She nods her agreement at him "I spoke to Gold," she noticed Robin's mouth tighten, history there? she wonders, "he gave me a locator potion that works by tracking emotional objects, I'm heading back now" Robin glances again at his camp, eyes on his wife and boy "Now?" "Yeah, thanks for this" she waves generally at the woods. He nods "No problem, excuse me I have a matter I need to attend to" he is still looking at his camp, eyes narrowed, hand shifting his bow in his shoulders.  
"Ok, I'll let you know what happens" she offers but he is already jogging away from her, raises a hand in farewell but does not look back.  
Emma glances again at his camp, sees nothing that appears to require his urgent attention, she slips her hands in her pockets, one hand tightening around the potion and heads back to the loft.

NOTE - so what's going on? Love to know your thoughts on what's happening and you think what will happen next! 


	10. Admiration part 10

Part ten

Emma When she arrives at the loft, her mom is plying Regina with tea and biscuits, David is telling Ruby for the twenty time that baby Neal likes to be held when he wakes up, just so, he is swinging his arms to demonstrate, Ruby is smiling patiently, glancing at the sleeping child unfazed.  
Henry shoots her a hopeful grin, he wants to come on the heart hunt as he calls it, she shakes her head, not a chance.  
Regina sighs wearily and tells him, no he needs to stay here with Ruby and help her with his uncle, which just sounds weird. Henry complains it's not fair and he can help, starts listing all the times he has helped before, he is getting no where fast, Regina tells him she needs him to stay here where he is safe and she doesn't have to worry about him, the battle is won, Henry is staying.  
After what seems forever, she manages to get out everyone out of the loft, practically dragging David and Mary Margaret away from the baby, Regina is getting impatient, has suggested her and Emma go alone but her mom is adamant they are all going, she says brightly, grinning away like this is some family day out.  
Killian is outside, he has the motor running on her bug, incase the potion takes them all over town, he insists that driving is like sailing, Emma shakes her head, she will be driving if needed. He hops out the car, nods at the others, gives her arm a little squeeze, his patience amazes her, she's barely seen him since that night in the diner, as it is collectively known, but he hasn't complained. She smiles at him, hoping to convey all her emotions to him, it is a shakier smile than she had been aiming for.  
The locator potion needs to be taken by the person emotionally invested then that person should be led to the missing item, Gold thought it would work for a heart and added a drop of Regina's blood that he somehow creepily, just happened to have in his shop. Emma is fully expecting Regina to disappear into a puff of smoke after she takes the potion, David standing behind her, arms at the ready, he is expecting her to faint, remembering she suspects the curse parchment effect on her.  
She does neither, just blinks a few times and tilts her head to the side, listening, this way she says and starts walking at brisk pace, they follow leaving the car behind, engine still running.  
They follow Regina to the woods, the opposite direction of Robin's camp but the man must have some kind of sixth sense as he appears not long after they step off the main nature trail path, following the line of the woods that ultimately leads to the lake.  
Robin is out of breath, he carries his bow on his back and a torch in his hand, which is a good thing Emma thinks as no one else had thought to bring one. He says he wanted to come, could be of help indicates his bow, looks at Regina who is shaking her head, starting to walk away, back straight, head held high. David nods at him and agrees Robin might be useful, he pats his sword hung around his waist, Emma catches Killian's eye and they share a smile. Robin is telling them, he has left Little John in charge at the camp and that they have set up traps, humane he says, just incase anyone stops by the clearing, took longer than he thought, he went to the loft and Ruby told him which direction they had headed so he followed until he caught up with them. David is nodding again and the two of them begin to discuss the clearing, and the snow and ice there.  
Emma looks ahead, Mary Margaret is walking with Regina, they stop and Regina turns, going deeper into the woods. They are parallel to the main road, by turning, Regina's path will take them closer to the lake, if they keep going, they will eventually end up back on road, a back road which leads to private land, land that Emma has been to before, land that belongs to Mr Gold.  
Quickening her pace, Emma catches up with Regina and her mom, speaks her theory.  
Regina says nothing, face blank, keeps walking, her mom looks sceptical, why would Gold give us the potion if he was involved? she reasons. Emma shrugs double bluff? Doesn't care if they find it? Who knows what Gold does she thinks.  
Regina is rushing forward as soon as her heels touch the solid ground that is the concrete path leading to Gold's cabin, waves her magic at the door and enters. The magic is a mix of white and purple Emma notices.

Robin and David rush ahead, she hears Robin call Gold a bastard as he sweeps by, both men have hands on their weapons. Someone has been in the cabin recently, remains of a fire in the grate, Robin has his hands hovering over it checking for warmth.  
There is a throw on the floor, tangled and messy, cushions piled head height on the couch, empty beaker on its side, dark stain on the carpet, it's remains.  
Regina is at the back of the cabin, searching through cupboards, it's here, it's here she is muttering.  
Mary Margaret shrieks a little when they find it, wrapped in a cloth underneath the couch.  
Emma blinks at the heart Mary Margaret is holding in her trembling hands, Regina is standing stock still, hand on her chest. No one speaks as they stare open mouthed at the heart.  
Killian breaks the silence "is it supposed to look like that?" He asks.  
Regina reaches for her heart "no it is not" she stammers.  
"What the hell?" Emma voices her thoughts, it's clear to her that Gold did not hide the heart here, under the couch, the hiding was sloppy, she suspects the hiding was a panicked one, "some one was here with the heart, sat here the couch, they were disturbed and hide it underneath" she reasons.  
"That maybe" Robin agrees "but what have they done to it?" His voice is shocked, his eyes on Regina, she looks up at him, unable to hide her expression and it us of fear, Robin walks towards her, running his hand up her arm, leaning him into her, she doesn't move but doesn't shake him off either, her gaze flicks back to her heart "I don't know".  
"We need to speak to Gold or the fairies, maybe they will know". Mary Margaret says, the other side of Regina hand at her elbow, eyes wide with shock.  
"Whatever's happened to it, I wouldn't suggest sticking it back in your chest your majesty" it's Killian speaking.  
"Obviously" Regina snaps at him she shakes off Robin and Mary Margaret's hands, moves away from them, staring at Killian, anger marring her features. "I will speak to Gold". "Wait, can we try to heal it" the last thing we need is Regina storming over to Gold in fury Emma thinks "I brought this", Emma pulls out of her back pocket, the book that Gold gave her, the one to help her get her magic back.  
"Where did you get that"? Regina is furious "Gold gave it to me"  
"That's my book, my mother's, it was in my house, he gave it you? She is almost shrieking now, breathing heavily. "Why do you have it?" "I thought I should get my magic back, it would help with what every is going on here and in the future" probably she shrugs.  
"Because you're the saviour?, it's that it Miss Swan, you think you going to get your magic back, sweep in here, solve the problems, be the hero, is that it?" She repeats, sweeping towards Emma, all up in her personal space. Yes that's what I thought without the hero part, Emma thinks but says nothing, not understanding the sudden anger being directed at her, whatever she says now Regina will twist ans she hasn't seen this version of the woman since they stopped fighting over Henry a year ago. Mary Margaret is speaking, Regina turns her terrible gaze at her "Regina calm down, we are just to help" she implores her.  
"Help that's rich, this is your fault" she rounds on the group "all of you, with your good intentions and your heroics" she sneers "look at my heart, it's even more worthless than before".  
Then she is gone in a puff of purple smoke.  
Emma is pulling out her cell, dialing Gold, with not so steady hands, she needs to warn him, hopes that he won't rise to whatever Regina throws at him, she asks. Gold's voice is flat on the phone, gives nothing away, "she's not here, he tells her, "I'll let you know if she comes" he hangs up.

Regina A rage is upon her, she cannot think straight, the rage feels familiar and different at the same time, she hasn't felt its heat for a long time, but this rage is cold.  
As cold as the ice that has consumed her heart, her black heart with barely a hint of red and it was redder before surely, when Robin held it in his hands not four days ago, it had been brighter but now it is black and shrivelled as never before and cold, oh so cold in her hands, the ice burns through the cloth, scolds her plans but the rage is all consuming. She cannot breath, it burns her as it rushes through her veins, awakening dormant horrors, rattling loose pain and old fears.  
Her heart is thumping in her hands mocking her, a voice is screaming at her to push it back in, take the darkness, another voice urges her to crush it, crush it to dust and be done with it all.

She is in her vault, didn't think to come here but here she is, standing in the secret room. The mirrors are playing tricks on her, she can see the evil queen, hair pinned high on her head, dressed in black leather and feathers, the evil queen sneers at her, all red lips, she beckons and laughs and laughs, Regina twists her head away, shuts her eyes tight, when she opens them, the image is gone and she sees herself broken, staring into the mirror, lost and pale, there's no choice she thinks no choice.


	11. Chapter 11

Part eleven

Emma-  
"Your choice fairy dust or a gun, one is more permanent but I expect you will choose the first option but that will only buy you time"' Gold barely looks up from the counter, pen moving across the page as he calmly informs Emma of her options.  
"Whichever, I suggest you make your decision quickly, it's been three days".  
Emma blinked, questions whirling through her mind, two choices and one wasn't even a choice, "but it's a curse so it can be broken with true love" she states. Gold Is being deliberately obtuse and she really wants to shove that pen somewhere painful.  
Gold sighs and finally puts down the pen "Yes and No, Regina's heart is indeed cursed. From what you told me, her heart is frozen, a nasty little problem, tricky with the purest of hearts,but the Evil Queens heart well, that's a whole new ball game"  
"So" Emma hissed "what do we do?"  
Gold shook his head, "as I said bind her magic or do yourself and everyone else a favour and..."Not going to happen" she interrupts Gold "you're Henry's grandfather and this is the best you can offer" she hisses. Gold pressed his palms flat on the glass cabinet "It is".  
Emma stares at his hands, watching as the heat from them causes the glass to fog slightly. Henry will be devastated, he just got her back, properly, the real version not the caustic mayor fighting for her son, not the sleeping dragon that Emma had awoken when she first arrived but the woman who gave him up so he wouldn't be alone, there's no way he would ever forgive her if couldn't they save her.

Emma had assumed, they all had, that Regina would die unless her heart was healed, she had assumed a curse and expected that Gold will confirm true love's kiss would resolve the issue but oh of course it wasn't going to be that easy and Gold was still holding out her her. "We have to try, how do you break a curse on a frozen heart?"  
"You don't, the only way to break that curse is an act of true love" he holds a finger up to her, stalling the question on her lips "only the owner of frozen heart can break it, by performing an act of true love, a kiss is not enough".  
"So Regina has to cure herself with a act of true love, a selfless act?".  
"Yes, good luck with that" Gold smirked.  
Emma returned his smirk, "shouldn't be a problem, she stopped Pans curse giving up Henry, that was a selfless act, she was willing to die in the mines for Henry, another selfless act".  
Gold 's smirk stretched into a low smile, "so you're willing to put Henry's life in danger then? So Regina can be selfless again?"  
Emma's stomach drops "no of course not, I...there has to be a way without endangering Henry, we just need some time".

Mind whirling she spins away from Gold, allowing the door to slam shut behind her, pulling her jacket to her, she hurries through the familiar streets, the fog was low now, it was early evening but it was already getting dark. Pulling out her cell, she texts Killian to meet her at Granny's, then sends a version of the same message to David, she needs to think and to eat.

Swiping at David's hand as he attempts to steal a fry from her plate, she scowls at him, she hates people taking food from her plate, David shrugs an apology but steals the fry anyway, dipping it in her ketchup. Killian is at the counter ordering another round of drinks, they are waiting for Tink and Robin. Henry had gone with Archie to Regina's house to see if she was there, Robin and Tink to Regina's vault. Her mom is still at the loft, it's bath and bed time for Neal but she will be over later, Granny has offered to babysit, she really was living up to her name. ,  
Her and Ruby have been great helping them out with the baby, much to David's relief, his look of horror when Leroy offered had made Emma smile for the first time that day.

Emma bites into her cheeseburger, eating definitely helps her think. There Is no way they could tell Henry the full truth without a plan in place. Firstly, they had to find Regina, secondly, dust her and third get her to perform a selfless act, Emma has an idea forming, one that involved Regina sacrificing something else she loves, her magic.

Mr Gold's better half is walking towards them, arms full of books, David is up out of his seat helping her immediately, causing Emma to smile again softly at her father and a wide smile for Belle, Gold's wife really was a godsend, "thank you Belle, we really appreciate this".  
Belle smiles and waves her hand at Emma "it's nothing and despite what Rumple told you, I left him in the store looking through the rest of these, he will help".  
Yeah I bet he will Emma thought, "so anything?"  
Belle shakes her head softly "so far no more than what Rumple told you, a frozen heart is very rare, I can only find two mentions of it. One involves a Snow Queen, who had the ability to control others by placing frozen slivers of ice into their hearts, it is a very old tale, written mostly in elevish" "You can read elevish?" Emma asks. "Self taught" Belle confesses sheepishly, "the other, is in this book here" Belle flips the book towards Emma, pointing at a drawing on the page. Emma peers at the tiny drawing there, it looks like children dancing in a snowstorm but the children have sparks and flakes shooting from their hands, they are smiling and leaping, Belle is speaking again "it tells of children born with the power to control the elements, this picture shows children with the ability to create snow and ice. The book says it's elemental magic created by emotion, warns it can be unpredictable with grave consequences, there is a small mention here in this book" Belle lays a smaller book on top of the first "it mentions a city trapped in an eternity winter by a Queen, who unable to control her magic cursed the land until a act of true love broke the curse"  
"Does it say what that act was?" Emma asked eagerly "No I am afraid not" Belle sighs picking up the book, turning it in her hands "I believe that the city may have been in our land. It could be another realm but I think not, it says here in this section" Belle is rifling through the book again, "to the north of Atlantica, a mountainous region known for its ice and sea ports, the largest of which is famed for its cursed state, perhaps someone will know of it?" Belle gestures to the diner but means the town as a whole, Emma's heart sinks, if they have to ask the whole town, they will need a hella of a lot of fairy dust.

Both woman look up as the bell tinkles again, Robin and Tink have arrived, Tink shakes her head, Regina was not in her vault. Robin sinks down heavily into the booth behind them and Tink goes to the counter, she looks at Emma and shakes her head again, she looks angry.  
Henry and Archie arrive with the same dismayed looks on their faces, Henry slides into the booth next to her, Emma squeezes his shoulder and tells him not to worry, Henry gives her a watery smile, he picks up the books flicks through them.

She pats his head, and slips from the booth, she wants to talk to Tink and ask for the dust. Tink listens to the plan frown upon her face "why did Gold say we needed the dust? Surely Regina will need her magic?"  
Emma pulls on Tink's elbow, leads her to the hallway she doesn't want Henry to overhear "Regina's heart is cursed, with black ice, Gold thinks it will cause her to behave irrationally" more so than usual she thinks "she may lose control of her emotions and that could be dangerous"  
"For you?" Tink asks slight hint of bitterness in her voice "her heart isn't even in her body so how is that possible?"  
"It's still her heart I guess" Emma shrugs "Gold said any heart cursed would turn cold and dark and as Regina's was once..." She trails off.  
"Cold and dark" Emma jumps startled by Regina's sudden appearance in the hallway. "Regina" she breathes out.  
Regina looks pale but determined, Emma thinks she is holding herself together by sheer force of will. "Emma, Tink" Regina nods at them "I suggest you hurry"'she is looking at Tink, her face a mask but her eyes convey her urgency, her hand is pressed against her chest. Tink nods "I'll go now" and she's gone, racing down the hallway to the back door.  
"Does it hurt?" Emma wonders "Yes" Emma thinks they should sit down but Regina shakes her off, no I'll wait here.  
"But Henry" Emma starts, Regina cuts her off "I will see him when I'm fully in control ".  
Emma nods she can understand that, besides Robin is out there and Emma's sure that his concern is not something Regina can deal with right now.

Emma is trying her best not to argue with Regina but the woman is demanding she be locked up properly, not under house arrest as Emma suggested. "You are underestimating the power of this curse Miss Swan and my power" Regina looks dangerous in that moment, eyes flashing and sneer on her face, Emma agrees, perhaps she is underestimating the curse but she has seen the depth of Regina's love for Henry, good always wins right?  
Ruby pops her head around the corner, "Snow is here" she says.  
"Wait here?" Emma asks Regina nods, leans against the wall a little when she thinks Emma is out of sight.  
Emma catches her mom at the counter tells her the plan. She will take Regina to the hospital, her mom nods her, points at a bag, David and I will come too, Archie will take Henry back to the loft after has finished his dinner.  
Emma wonders whether or not to tell Robin but he is not in his seat, Emma catches the back of him disappearing around the corner, Mary Margaret shrugs, give them a minute she suggests quietly.

Regina - "Regina" His hand is on her back and she hasn't the energy to shrug him off. He looks tired and angry, she does not want to fight with him but she can feel her ichor rising, coloured by disappointment, he should have been mine, she thinks, it's not self pity that she feels now but resentment and she is so tired of fighting, hopes Emma will hurry, hopes this moment, just the two of them with his hand on her back will last forever.  
"You look tired"? She states.  
Robin snorts back a laugh "funny that" he hmms, his free hand pressed to his heart "it hurts, a dull ache, I feel angry, like never before, it's quite frightening".  
"Yes it is" she whispers, he knows, he feels it too. He knew when she had removed her heart, had felt it and he feels her heart still. This is what she has given him, heartache and pain before they ever met and now doubly so.  
"I'm sorry" the words are small, do not even begin to cover the horror that she is to him.  
Robin removes his hand from her back, she cannot bear to look at him, he will leave now she thinks. Robin takes her hands, palms up, curls his fingers with his "it's not you're fault" he tells her "you've been so brave and strong, a true Queen, a fighter, I wish I could take this burden from you". The sob is unbided as is the slight stumble into him, not deliberate but it takes her where she wants to be, she presses into him and he wraps his arms around her, takes her weight, threads his hands through her hair.  
She speaks into his chest, unwilling to move, "I don't want Henry to see, if it happens, please keep him away" she has no right to ask but she does, she's not sure if Emma fully understands but Robin does, it thunders through his blood too, cursed by the unfulfilled connection between them.  
Robin nods "you have my word"  
"The word of a thief" she feels the rumble in his chest as he laughs.  
"Not just any thief, your majesty, your thief"  
"True but not the way I had hoped" Robin sighs, a deep sigh, she raises her eyes to his, he looks so sad, the Evil Queen is pleased, wants him to suffer, Regina pushes her down, fights for control.  
Robin presses his lips to her forehead "don't give up hope Regina".  
She thinks back to her words to Snow, words that started this whole mess, hope isn't easy, she cannot bring herself to reply, flicks her eyes to his lips and she will take this from him, it's not hers to take but it's nothing more than what it is, so she leans forward, presses her lips to his. Robin responds immediately as she knew he would, kisses her softly, lips moving in perfect motion together, a sweet kiss, unlike the last angry needy kisses she stole from him. This kiss is not like their first nor like any other they have shared, it holds no promise of the future, only a goodbye.

Emma -  
Robin nods at her as he leaves the diner, Regina is waiting where they left her and Tink arrives mere moments later before Emma can speak, what she planned to say she doesn't know and its too late now as they are walking out the back of the diner. Her mom and dad are waiting at side of the building for them, Mary Margaret carries the duffle bag, she holds it up for Regina to see, I got you some bits, hope okay, Regina smiles a thank you but says nothing.  
It should be strange, Emma thinks, the three of them taking Regina to be striped of her magic and locked up. They've all been here before but this time Regina is willing and it seems fitting, if a little overly dramatic, that they all go. Regina must be thinking similar thoughts as she is smirking a little at David as he hesitates whether or not to open truck door for her but he does and she accepts silently, Mary Margaret slides in next to her.

Killian is waiting near her bug, ready he asks, Tink waves her hand showing him the pouch "come on then" he says, opening the door, pushing the seat back for Tink.  
Tink is full of ideas, ideas that she talks her self out of, until she finally falls silent. "It's a dozy" Killian says to her mutterings.  
Emma wants to laugh and ask him where he had heard that saying but the hospital is drawing near.

Dr Whale is waiting for them, punches a key code into the door but does not accompany them into the bowels of the hospital.  
Mary Margaret spreads a crocheted quilt on the narrow bed, looks pleased with her efforts "brightens the room" she says. No one agrees, it will take more than a bedspread to bring any cheer to this room. "Are you ready?" Tink asks.  
Regina nods "Yes".  
Tink slowly unties the pouch, standing on her toes she pours the dust over Regina, it shimmers briefly as it touches her but fades quickly.  
"Shall we stay for a bit" Mary Margaret asks brightly.  
"No I would like to rest" Regina replies simply, her voice is blank, Emma thinks she looks surprised but the look is gone and Regina is turning away.  
Mary Margaret is telling her that they will be back tomorrow and Henry will visit then, David is pulling her to the door. Tink is not leaving, she shimmers and Emma thinks she can see the wings on the fairy if she squirts her eyes.  
"Regina" Tink says softly "I just wanted to say I think that very selfless of you and its, well admirable" Tink is gone without waiting for a reply.  
Regina turns to look at her, "Emma?"  
"I, well, you know, what Tink said" not her most eloquent of sentences but too late now "see you tomorrow".  
Regina nods shuts the door behind her.  
Emma's hand hesitates over the door lock but she turns it and walks away, up the stone stairs.

Her breath is stolen from her as she opens the door, the corridor is freezing, she puffs out in shock, watches as her breath fogs in front of her.  
David is running towards, grabs her elbow, it's outside too he says. He pulls her round the corner, Emma's jaw falls open as she stares at the sight in front of her.

The strip lightening reflects the glare off the icy floor, bounces off the covered walls, reflects light back, throwing the still forms into shadows, it wrinkles, gives the impression of movement where there is none.  
The sound of her breathing is loud in the silent room, "what the hell?" Her voice is even louder. Killian she thinks, he had waited in the car, her feet slip on the floor as she makes her way to the door. It takes three of them, pushing against it, to open.

The whole street is white, thick with ice and snow. Emma can see Killians's unmoving form by the car but it doesn't stop her running towards him, reaching out touching his frozen form. He is cold to touch but she can make out the pink colour of his skin beneath. He is encased in ice, he does not blink or breath. "Are they?" She cannot finish the question.  
Mary Margaret is crying "Neal, Henry" she says. Emma runs faster than she has ever ever run before, feet pounding the roads, eyes flicking to the side, looking for any sign of movement but the streets are still, cars unmoving.

The front door to the loft is stuck but she can push it open enough to wriggle through. The hallway is slightly warmer and Emma feels hope rise briefly but the sight in the loft is the same as the streets and Emma's heart breaks at Henry's froze form on the couch and her baby brother lying quietly in his crib.


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve

Regina -  
She listens to the click of the door lock, wants to call Emma back, scream for help, it didn't work Emma, it didn't work but the words are trapped in her throat, she cannot breathe, spots darken her vision, she blinks, her legs will not hold her weight, she stumbles forward, hands out to reach the narrow bed, misses, hits the floor.

Emma-  
After the shock, comes the rush of adrenalin, it hits her hard, she needs to move so she runs back to the street, David & Mary Margaret push past her, she doesn't stop them. She has questions and needs answers, her feet pound the pavement, heading to the one place she may get them.

Of course, Gold and Belle are fine and dandy, all safe and sound in Gold 's shop, protected by a barrier spell. "Why, how?" Emma sputters.  
"How, I assume magic, why I don't know, the question is, why are you not frozen?" Gold asks.  
"I don't know, we were underground, maybe" Emma trails off, once again frustrated by her lack of magical knowledge.  
"Possibly" Gold acknowledges.  
"Who else remains?" Belle asks quietly.  
Emma points at herself, "me, Mary Margaret, David, Tink and Regina I guess, but I don't know".  
Belle sends a soft look her way, "Henry and the baby? Emma shakes her head, scared, the fear shows in her voice,"Gold are they alive?".  
Gold shakes his head "yes and no, one can stay cursed neither alive or dead until the curse is broken or forever". He shrugs.  
"This has happened before?" Didn't David once say he had briefly been turned to stone, there must be a way to free the town.  
Belle answers eagerly "yes, it's surprisingly common actually, I've read of many instances where people have been turned into stone or gold. In fact, I think I read one recently but I left the book at the house". Belle turns to Gold, Emma seriously hopes she is not going to ask his permission to go, she is not sure she could stomach that. "I will go, it's not safe for you alone".  
Belle argues "I can look after myself you know" "I know dearie but I'd rather not take any chances" turning to Emma "I suggest you call your parents and the fairy, they can wait here with Belle until I get back".  
"What about Regina?"  
"Best leave her where she is for now" with that Gold disappears, no smoke proceeds his departure, just blink and he is gone.  
Emma sighs and reaches for her phone.

Emma tells herself their are spending the time productively by searching through books. David recounts his tale of being turned to stone, broken by the death of the monster that cursed him, he speaks also of how Princess Abigale's fiancee, and Emma has to think about who before she remembers, was once turned to gold and cured by the waters of Lake Nostas, which held the power to return what was once lost.  
Belle doesn't think they have any lake water but they look anyway.  
Frustration burns at her as she paces the shop, feeling trapped. Once again facing a curse, once again in the dark and Gold has been gone a while, seriously how long did it take to retrieve a book?.  
"Emma" her mom sighs at her, "we've been here before, don't worry we will find a way, we always do.  
"Yes we always do until the time that we don't" she snaps back, she shakes her head, behaving like Regina will not help"I'm sorry" she takes a seat next to her mom, who just smiles and tell her not to worry about it.  
David is suddenly out of his seat, Emma can practically see the light bulb above his head. "Hang on, the lake, has the power to return what was lost, just like the well, maybe it's one of the same?"  
"Yes yes" Mary Margaret 's head is bobbing in agreement.  
"It's worth a try" Emma turns to Belle questioning look on her face.  
Belle smiles brightly, "I don't know but it did return magic and it returned you from our realm" she nods at the two women.  
Mary Margaret and David look at one another, give a determined nod each, a look that Emma has seen before, a nod that means let's go save the kingdom, she hides her smile, honestly her parents are so insufferable cute sometimes. David is searching the shop, returns with his arms full of thick fur coats, a couple of swords and a bow and quiver. Emma holds up the brown furlined moth ball smelling coat he has given her "where's this from, Narnia?" She gripes.  
"Possibly" Belle answers with a small smile.  
"Seriously?" Is she joking? Emma wonders.  
Mary Margaret pulls on a black furlined cape, face determined as she counts the arrows, running her hands over them, checking their weight, she seems satisfied and swings them over her shoulder. David straps on his sword, his chosen coat is rather large and black, both seem perfectly comfortable wearing furs and weaponry. Emma longs for her gun, locked away at the sheriff station, shifts the sword in her hand, she will have to make do for now.  
Belle hands them watering cans with a shrug, better than nothing she says, nothing like being prepared Emma smiles back.  
"Are you going to be okay here?" Mary Margaret is asking her, Belle nods yes but time is ticking by and Gold is still not back, all four of them are thinking it, Belle says she will ring Rumple, "we will be straight back" Emma tells Belle firmly.

The town is quiet as they jog through the empty streets, Mary Margaret gives a small gasp every time they see someone she recognises, standing frozen. It's unsettling, Emma nerves are tight, ears straining, any small sound magnified by the silence. A clunk makes them jump, a cat runs across the street, they breath their relief and lower their weapons "maybe others have escaped too?" Mary Margaret wonders staring after the cat "we can't be the only ones who the curse didn't reach".  
Emma agrees but wonders just how many under-ground places exist in StoryBrooke, she can think of two, Regina's vault and the hospital, then she thinks of the storm cellar where Zelena had kept Gold, so that's three, perhaps there are others she thinks.

They reach the edge of the woods, David pulls out a torch but then thinks better of it.  
It is fully dark now but the moon is bright and the snow reflective, they do not need the torch light and it may draw attention to them, without speaking they slink into the woods, sticking to the path, single file, David takes the lead with Mary Margaret at the back.  
Emma smiles a little, swords and arrows are their forte, she will let them take the lead this time, and its nice not to have have to go it alone. The StoryBrooke saviour, who's parents literally ripped their hearts in two to cast a curse to get back to their daughter, the saviour, who's light magic could save them, except she didn't, not that time, she screwed up and lost her magic, Regina had stepped in and saved the day with her light magic, StoryBrooke may never be dull and it was certainly full of surprises. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that David had stopped until she bumped up against him, he held up the back of his hand to her, turning slowly, he nodded to his left, behind her Mary Margaret was ready, bow in hand. To her surprise the attack came from above, a blur of movement too fast to do anything other than raise her hands as something large and dark fell at them.

The Evil Queen.  
Blasting the door to smithereens was easy, the magic crackles and flows from her fingers freely, God it felt so good and so strong, not that weak watery white crap or the tortured desperate purple. This magic was darker than any she'd had ever wielded before, black as night and as smooth as silk, it raced through her body, rushing through her blood, it was intoxicating, burning deeper than whiskey, reaching further than lust, it hit her harder than any orgasim. She was drunk on power and it felt amazing. Finally she was free, the decades of being held back, by others or by that weaker version of herself, the one that cried in the dark over some fool of a man, shed tears over an ungrateful brat, the one that hesitated, longed for love, felt shame and fear, that foolish weak woman she was gone and she was never coming back.  
She raised her hand, clad herself in more fitting attire for the Queen that she was, lifted her head and stalked through the doorway, time to go take what was hers, justice and power.

Foolish of him to leave her alone with such a weak spell protecting her, one wave of her hand and the spell melted away. How much stronger would she be with his dagger, the fire that ran through her veins demanded to be fed and she would feed it. Greedily she licked her lips, she could feel the power emanating from the building.

The little girl bent over her books looked shocked and then scared, she laughs as she stalks into the room, door blown back from its hinges.  
"Regina" Belle stutters.  
"No" she snarls "you have two choices, tell me where is it" leans into the girl's personal space, she can feel the fear coming off her in waves and it smells delicious, she leans back, inspects her nails, almost bored "or die".  
The girls eyes flick back and forth "Regina, what happened? What..."  
She cuts her off, bored with the babbling, fool she thinks and flings her across the room before the girl can struggle to her feet, she is knelt in front of her, grabs her face, strokes her cheek softly, so softly breathes into her "come now dear, no need to be a hero, just tell me what I want to know".  
The girl struggles against her, pulls her face away, is pleading with her Regina Regina blah blah, she is not listening. This is taking too long, the dagger is calling to her, it's here but why tear the room apart, the girl has the dagger, she remembers the pathetic being she once was handing it to this sniveling girl. Such a pretty little thing, all bright eyes and shiny hair, shame about the sickening goodness that covers her like a disease, goodness that makes her stupid and weak. "Really dear" she taunts her, smiles widely as she reaches her hand into the girls chest, pulls out the bright red organ, how foolish of Rumple not to protect her heart and he claims to love her, "bring me the dagger" she whispers, rocks back on her heels, making room for the girl as she stands and walks to the back room. She follows her, breathing hard, yes so delicious, so close she wants to laugh but she must be patient just a little longer.  
The girl is pointing a wooden cabinet "in here". She swipes her away and her magic smashes the cabinet in half, she grabs the dagger, swallows hard lifts it in her hands, yes, yes this is it...  
Rolling back she seizes the girls shoulders and shakes her, the girl is weak, nothing more than a rag doll in her hands, "this is not the dagger, this is a fake, you stupid girl, where is it?"  
She screams spitting out her anger, stupid stupid girl, does she think she can fool me? She almost misses it in her rage but the girl looks shocked, confused even, she did not know she realises and she laughs of course the imp gave his lover a fake and the poor girl believed him.  
"It's a fake" grabs the girls hand thrusts the dagger into it, "this is how much he loves you, he gave you a fake" she hisses into the girls ear and she is trying not to cry "poor thing" she soothes "poor thing, did you think he loved you? that you were special?, that it was true love?" throws in a mimic of the Imps hand gestures just for fun"poor poor thing" she repeats, "so sad, so upset, it will hurt even more in a minute dear" violently she shoves the heart back into the girl, who gasps and clutches at her chest, the tears roll down her face freely now. She watches the girl's sorrow for a few moments, savoring the sight, perhaps she will leave him, wouldn't that be something, Rumple alone, no power, no son and no true love, more than she could wish for, yes the girl can live for now but just incase she gets in the way and the crying is beginning to get tedious, she flings magic at her, shuts her up.

Head on one side, she listens for the dagger, sends her magic into the room, watches as its dark tendrils drift through the room and sink into the floor. She sighs, so predictable, Rumple has placed his dagger in the not so secret hole in the floor, along with Pandora's box, she doesn't need that but will take it anyway. Her magic fills the room, twisting as it shifts funnel like into the invisible gaps in the floorboards. The floor begins to shake as the floorboards rattle loose. Her magic is ripping away at the protection spell, tearing its hold over the hiding place to shreds, the floor cracks and groans, she flicks her wrist lazily and the dagger rises up to her, shoots to her hand. She trembled at its power, oh yes, they will beg at her feet now, no one can stop her.  
It hurts and burns, she gasps shocked momentially but recovers, just needs a little outlet, a little release from the suddenly overwhelming surge, laughing she raises her hands, her power shoots across the room, the windows rattle, the floor shakes, bookcases and shelves tumble to the floor shattering glass. Laughing she storms through the ruined shop, devastation that's her gift and it would be rude not to share.


	13. Chapter 13

Part thirteen

Belle -  
Pushing herself to her feet, hand pressed against the soreness on her chest, Belle surveys the wreckage that used to be their shop. Breathing deeply, she fought against the panic that she could feel rising, the town is frozen by a unknown foe or foes or a magical mishap, Regina is completely insane and Rumple had lied to her on the very day he had proposed. What a fool she had been, she'd walked away a few times in the past but always came back to him, knowing they were stronger together, a sentiment he clearly did not share.  
He didn't even have to lie, she wanted him to have control of his life, had given him back his dagger but he had returned into her with a smile and a false promise, that was the worst sting of all. Forcing herself from her thoughts, she had to put her feelings to one side, for now the town was facing possibly it's biggest threat yet.

A pulse of fear ran through her as the implications of what had happened flashed through her mind, Regina has Rumple's dagger, she could kill him or control him, she had to find him.

The house was in darkness when she reached it, ignoring the burning in her lungs and the sting of pain in her feet, somewhere along the way she had kicked off her heels, running full pelt bare foot through the icy streets, she stumbled up the front steps, towards the door.

Be brave, be brave she willed herself, shivering with the cold, she ran into the house, screaming out for Rumple. She ran from room to room, shouting for him, she knew he wasn't there or if he was he couldn't answer, she could hear the fear in her voice, he maybe a liar but he wouldn't ignore her like this. You're panicking Belle, you need to stay calm and think. Rumple came for the book, if the book is gone then he came here, if it's still here, he didn't. He is not answering his phone it would be pointless to try again, despite knowing this, she called again, leaving a slightly more coherent message, warning him of the danger and begging him to call her. The book was gone, so he had been here and had left, there was no sign of a struggle so presumably Regina had not been here, it was far more likely Regina had summoned him with the dagger, she was too late.

Belle sank onto the bed, heart breaking at the thought of Rumple once again being controlled against his will.  
Regina had left her alive for now but she was not safe, perhaps it would be better not to find Rumple lest she became a pawn in the Evil Quuen's twisted games.  
The only hope they had right now lay with the Charmings, if David's hunch was right and the well water could restore the town, it should restore Regina's heart and stop her madness, hopefully before she killed anyone.

Unable to sit still any longer, she dialled Emma's number, pacing the floor, the phone rang and rang, leaving yet another message, Belle grabbed her warmest coat, winter boots, a torch and just incase pocketed the small gun Rumple kept hidden in the drawer.  
Leaning against the hallway door, Belle struggled into her heavy boots when a flicker of light caught her eye, the door to the cellar was slightly ajar, a thin beam of light could be seen against the dark floorboards. After quickly tying her laces, she made her way slowly to the door, gave it a small push. "Hello" she called out "Rumple" .

The ice cold air hit her like a slap to the face, the streets had been cold, the house chilly but the cellar was absolutely freezing. Bracing herself, Belle slowly made her way down the treacherous stairs, her gasp of shock trapped in her throat, she stared at the scene with disbelieving eyes.  
The cellar was solid ice, the walls, the floor, the ceiling encrusted with bright solid shiny ice, crystals caught the light reflected from the open door, beautiful crystals that shimmered upon the metal chains that bound the young women to the floor.  
"Please help me" she implored.

Emma -  
"Don't move" a voice calls.  
Emma stops struggling against the heavy cloth that pins them to the forest floorr, she can feel Mary Margaret's legs kicking against her, not helping she grumbles. Her mom mumbles an apology and quits her thrashing.

The pressure is finally lifted, relieved Emma takes a deep breathe of clean cold air, the cloth smelt really bad, she pushes herself to her feet, twists around the check her parents are doing alright.  
"Apologies" Robin chuckles raising a hand to help her "it appears you have disturbed one of our traps" he gestures to the group of men circling them looking slightly amused.  
"You're not frozen" is the first thing she thinks to say. Robin looks puzzled "not that I'm aware of".  
Mary Margaret breathes a thank God and quickly informs Robin and his men of the situation. Robin nods "we will accompany you to the well and then into the town, wait here one moment" he leaves her side speaking quietly to his men, who give grim nods, clap hands on shoulders and split into groups, a few men take off back into the woods, going to guard their camp and their families, the rest remain, their guards she realised.

David is thanking Robin, who is waving it away, Emma hears him ask after Regina, she is safe he enquires. David nods she should be, once we find the well water we will check on her, Robin is nodding yes, his concern written on his brow.  
Distracted Emma pulls out her phone, she has three missed calls from Belle, sighing she hits the message waiting button.

Her mom is shaking her head in shock, no she is saying, that's not possible, Regina would not do that, why now after everything, would she do this now?  
"It's not her" Robin says softly "it's the curse" his hand on his chest.  
"But the fairy dust?" Mary Margaret "Obviously didn't work" David says grimly.  
They stand in silence, Emma pushes away her fear, she's never been one to dwell on what ifs but there's a whole bunch of them running through her head right now, what if the well water doesn't work?, what if Regina becomes the dark one? will she still love Henry? is that connection she there?, what about her soul mate? She glances at Robin, he stands very still, hands and jaw clenching. And what of Belle and Rumple, is Henry to lose his grandfather after just losing his father?  
What if she just grabbed Henry, Neal and her parents and ran across the town line, would the magic stay behind? sure her parents wouldn't remember but they would be alive. Could she do that? leave the town to Regina's, no she reminds herself, the Evil Queen's mercy and what of Regina? The woman had practically begged to be locked up, Emma had seen the fear in her eyes and now she was gone, turned to her mom "do you have it still? Her mom raises her eyebrows in question. Emma points to the bag slung over her mom's shoulders, "the book"  
"Emma I'm not sure that's the best idea toght now, without anyone to guide you, it might make things worse"  
"Not sure how much worse they could get but I don't really think I have any choice right now"  
Her mom and dad exchanged worried glances, a concern Emma shares but what choice does she have, her hands tremble a little as she takes the book from her mom.

She opens the book, what page she wonders does it matter? Her magic has always been instinctively so she empty her mind, let's intuition guide her, waits until her hand stops of its own accord. She draws in a deep breath, holds the book out in front of her, mincing her mom's actions in Rumple's prison which seems oh so long ago, she blows the magic across the page and breathes in deeply allowing the magic to enter her body, she waits.

Note -  
So thoughts? Where's Rumple, does the Evil Queen have him? What will happen when the Evil Queen finds the Charmings and Robin?  
Is Regina truly lost now?

Please review. Any questions, please ask!


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

The water sloshes in the can as Emma runs full pelt yet again back through the forest, David is to the front of her, the merry man to the front, rear and to the side.  
Mary Margaret runs behind at a slower pace, Emma worries for her health, it can't be good all this jigging around so soon after giving birth. One of the merry man keeps pace with her and Emma is grateful to him, to all of Robin's men, who had raced ahead to the well, filled the cans, giving them time to think.

Neither Belle nor Gold were answering their phones, her mind is going a mile a minute wondering what this means, whirling faster than her legs which is good as she needs the distraction from the muscles which are beginning to burn with fatigue.

The nature trail gives way to concrete and the soles of her feet protest against the unforgiving ground.  
StoryBrooke is coming into view and Emma still has no clue what to do, they have the water but she still has no magic. It seems whatever curse Zelena cast upon Killian's lips will not be undone by a magical book or Killian's kisses, she pushes away the lonely voice that whispers the truths of curses and true loves kisses, but not her curse or their kisses, so maybe it's not true love? Unlike Regina, Emma has no proof of true love, for all the good it did her, Emma thinks but the thought of it lingers, picks at the stitches of her own broken heart, she thinks of his sacrifice and the doubt is subdued a little.

The merry man leading the group have stopped running, stand catching their breath, Tink stands in the semi circle of men. She is breathless, she holds up one small pouch of fairy dust to them, all that's left at the covent she puffs out.

"We have a problem" she gasps, eyes frightened "Regina..." Emma cuts her short "we know, full Evil Queen mode".  
Tink immediately repeats Robin's words of earlier "it's not her, it's her heart".

Emma thinks as she has done before and surely will do again, it's not just Regina that feels deeply, that the fairy tale folk cast into this realm, all her family, their friends, share this trait, they go above and beyond for their beliefs. It's just what they do, who they are, her mother has THE purest heart, her father THE strongest courage, her son THE heart of the truest believer, the list goes on and on, no one ever does anything by halves, no middle ground, it's their all, every single time. They live and die for their beliefs, she cannot imagine anyone outside this little corner of Maine holding so true to the essence of themselves.

Her essence is that of the saviour, the thought warms her and strengthens her, she is grateful for the rush of certainty that runs through her, that stays with her, even as her mouth gapes open and eyes widen as she stares breathless at the corner of the main street.

The town is devastation, a war zone, the same spot not so long ago chosen as showdown between wicked and evil, now plays host to another battle, that puts the former to shame.

Magic whips across the snow and ice on the ground, causes it to rise and swirl, it spins, this magic heavy with snow and ice, slams through the debris on the street, falls upon upturned cars, bent streetlights, fallen billboards, remnants of what once stood, now destroyed.

In the centre of the storm, two players spit magic at each other, deflecting curses. Fire, magic and smoke, bouncing off their intended targets, protected in their shields, rebounds through the streets, brusing and cracking.

The Queen's magic is pure black, can only been seen shooting across the whitest of ground snow, she is screaming lost in bloodlust.  
Emma cannot make out what she says, the magic is loud, deafening.

Rumple is silent, menacing in his stillness, his magic a reddish purple bubble surrounding him, protection from the Queen's onslaught of black. Only his hands move shooting and curling the red flow, one hand holds his dagger and Emma is relieved and frightened all at once. Rumple is not under the Queen 's control but he is not holding back, he will kill her.

The magic is so loud, booms and cracks, never has she seen this, this power, it chills her to the bone, this is what she invited back into her body? Is she capable of such rage, the air is thick with it, she can taste the rage on her lips, it tastes metallic, like rust and blood.

Mary Margaret is shouting, pointing to the buildings, the people, the people she cries.  
The building's inhabitants, frozen unable to run away, are trapped. Emma pictures shards of magic piercing windows, smashing through walls, finding targets and shattering the frozen, who fall to pieces, never to be put together again.

David grabs her arm, pushes her down behind two cars on their sides, smashed together, a perfect barrier, they huddle and shake together.  
Emma stares into her parents eyes sees the fear there, she knows they see the same in hers.  
"Resources'? she asks more to herself but David answers immediately, fairy dust, small amount, well water, capacity unknown, merry men, nods at Robin. Emma darts her eyes to the left and right, the men have spread themselves down the street, taken positions behind whatever they can find, eyes on their leader, eyes on the fight.

Robin nods, "My arrow will shoot through magical barriers, theirs" he nods at the men, "will not but I can only aim at one".  
"A defensive shot" Emma says, they all know it has to be the Queen.  
"I won't miss" he says quietly, face tight.  
Mary Margaret is frowning, it won't be enough, will only distract her, maybe turn her rage to us.  
"What choice do we have?" and truly she would love another choice, "maybe it will be enough for Rumple to"...she trails off, kill her she thinks.  
David is chewing his lip, "maybe the fairy dust, can you coat your arrow Robin, in the dust? hell let's chuck in the well water as well"  
"Yes" the archer replies.  
"The dust didn't work the first time, why would it work now?" She hates to be the voice of doom but it is the truth.

They fall silent, Emma looks back at the battle, it shows no sign of abating, if anything, the air grows darker and thicker, the black and red magic curdle the air, choking them.

She stares at Regina, would it be a mercy? She knows as she watches the women throwing magic all malicious intent, hell bent on winning, that is not Regina, not even the Evil Queen she saw strutting through the forest, callous and gleeful with her future lovers wife, her prisoner but something else, something dark and beyond hope and love, does she owe it to her? to put her out of her misery? can she do it?

A loud crack pulls her from her thoughts, the clock tower has been stuck and the clock face is falling to the ground, breaking apart instantly on contact, glass shards fly in all directions, both the Dark One and Queen stop distracted by the impact.

Robin is up, running towards the Queen, bow ready, he takes the shot and rolls out of the way as the black streak from the Queen rushes towards him. The arrow passes through her black swirling protection spell and she cries out, the arrow shaft embedded in her chest, where her heart should be but isn't. The Queen laughs, with two hands she pulls it free, flings the arrow to the ground.  
Robin curls into a ball on the ground, his hand clutching at his chest.

Rumple strikes and the Queen is down,unmoving.  
Emma is running, running towards Regina, shouting at Rumple. "Is she dead?".  
The man is gasping for breath, his face covered with sweat, he looks exhausted and the Queen looks no better, her painted face a wreck of black streaks, all ruined make up, red lips curled in a silent snarl.  
Emma reaches for her neck, searching for her pulse.

Belle Her phone is ringing, the shrill sound startles the young woman in front of her, she scuttles as far back as her chains will allow her.  
Belle switches the phone off, holds her hands up to the girl, "I won't hurt you" she says softly.

The girl just stares at her, her face a mask but Belle sees the mistrust and doubt there.  
"My name's Belle, what's yours?"  
The girl does not answer.  
Belle is unsure what to do, the girl asked for help, is chained the floor, which is frozen, she clearly is the cause of the town's ice problem, uncontrolled elementary magic.

Rumple has chained her here, clearly thinks and quite rightly she is dangerous but the chains have restrained her physically but not the magic. Belle makes her choice.

"I will help you, I will free you but in return you have to help undo what you have done to this town" The girl laughs "I can not", she clicks her tongue looks away.  
"Well then" Belle says chin held high "we have a problem".  
The girl gives her a baleful eye and shrugs as much as the chains will allow.

Belle sits on the wooden stairs, regrets it immediately as the stair is freezing cold but she tugs her coat further down her thighs, bunches as much material there as possible to protect against the sharp cold.  
"Have you heard of StoryBrooke?" The girl shakes a disinterested head.

Belle swallows, pictures in her minds eye, a leather bound book, takes a breath and starts the tale.  
"Once upon a time, in the Enchanted Forest, there was a evil queen who longed to leave her realm behind and start afresh, so with the aid of the Dark One, a powerful wizard but a good man really", she smiles, then stops smile as frozen as the town, as the pain of betrayal rushes through her.

Sobering she continues "The Queen cast a powerful curse and brought the people to this land, a land without magic". Belle continues the tale, weaving in the details oft forgotten and the mundane, she makes sure to humanize the main players, tells of Rumple's quest to find his beloved son, speaks of true love between the Prince and Princess, softens Regina's rough edges, speaks of Henry. Neither hero nor villain she paints of any of them, the truth is more complicated she knows and wants this girl to know.

She has the girls attention she can tell,watches her face react with every twist and turn of her tale. She skips the story forward, the Queen's redemption, her love for her son, the new Prince, Rumple's price and sorrow, she finishes the tale with hope and reassurance that StoryBrooke is home, family and love.

She waits for the girl, watches her eyes, sees the unshed tears, stands slowly, legs stiff, walks quietly to the girl, hand gentle on her arm. "Will you help us?" she asks.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE MORE, GOOD AND BAD... 


	15. Chapter 15

For sci-fi girl Hope you like it...

Part 15

Robin

Robin lies on the cold hard ground, his chest burns, pain deep in his heart, sharp and hot. He curls his body on the ground, legs drawn to his chest as if to cradle the ache there.  
The sharp pain dissipates, he knows he is not injured, the pain is not his own.

The magic sent by the Queen did not hit him,the flash of black intended to kill, avoided but he cannot move, he needs to be, just be and lying on the ground seems the best option right now.

Eyes open or eyes closed, it makes no difference, the image is burnt on his retinas, Regina dark and terrible, looking straight at him and through him, not one flicker of recognition nor hesitation for him and it hurts, he thought that perhaps for him, it would be different.

The silence around him breaks, the air fills with shouts and the rustle of movement. Arms reach round him, set him on his feet, he shakes a dazed head at the activity, mumbles a reply.  
He turns, the Prince has Regina in his arms, her arm falling loose against his side, head rolled back, the Prince shifts her weight, pulls her tighter in a protective hold.  
"She lives" Little John answers his unspoken question, hand on his forearm, Robin shakes him off, "Do what is needed" he instructs, the words sound harsh to his ears, he didn't mean them to be but finds himself unable to take them back, to soften the order and an order it is. Selfish he thinks as he walks away, selfish like his father, coward he thinks, coward like his true brother but he keeps walking.

His feet take him deep into the forest, not to his camp, where his wife and son wait, not to a clearing where he sat with Regina and saw her the depths of her soul but away to another clearing where nature is perverted by magic, where the air is so cold it burns his lungs, a place of great sorrow and loss he thinks but knows not why.

The sigh that leaves him as he settles against the broken tree releases the tension he feels. Battle weary, a feeling he knows too well.  
A battle will leave a man or woman feeling this way, when the fighting is over and as the adrenaline boils away, before the inevitable exhaustion, the body and mind fight on, muscles tense waiting for the next onslaught, mind still sharp, senses heightened until the energy vanishes leaves a dull hollowness.

For him it has always been the same, some rejoice in their survival but Robin's mind always remains on the battle field, replaying every horror for hours after, he has brought death to many a man but never takes it lightly so how then, can he have forgiven Regina for her horrors? has forgiven her sins but cannot forgive his own?

He should be angry with her for the faceless deaths in her name, the carnage that she wrought in the name of revenge, for her part in his wife's death but he knows the rules of war, does not excuse nor like them but he understands the games of war and the cost.

He is angry, anger left unspoken at the time, the first night of her return has festered into resentment, buried itself deep in Robin's heart, a splinter he cannot tweeze out.  
He had thought her dead but she was not and she had chosen to help another, leaving her family in despair. She held his heart in her hands then, as surely as he had held Regina's but she had chosen a stranger over her family leaving them for weeks until she had fallen captive to the Black Knights and Robin hates her for it, hates the words that left her lips, the assurances and the confidence that she gives herself that he would have done the same. He hates her for not knowing that he would not have done so. It is our creed she said and he agrees but they were family, love and safety and she chose weeks of sorrow for them when she should have, could have returned, taken the pain away.

Pain that almost took him back down the same path he walked in his youth. Yes he would have helped the Princess of course he knows this but not for weeks, not lived for weeks in a camp with others that could have done what she did, while his family thought him dead.

He has raised the issue since, seeking to shift the dark cloud that clings to him, blaming his connection to Regina, it is her anger he feels not his, knows now that he was lying to himself, he has felt the different colours of Regina's soul residing in his own, this is his anger, anger that only grew as Marian told him she could not have known she would be captured, of course not he does not blame her for the ending but for the choice she made weeks before.

In his minds eye he remembers their fight, the second night of her return, her face defiant, head held high, arguing back that they made that choice when they chose to live as outlaws, a choice that could leave their son an orphan, a choice he made for them she says.  
He screamed his rage at her then, didn't recognise the sound of his own voice in his ears, harsh and bitter, he did not force her to chose this life, it was her choice But love she sighs My love for you, chose for me.

Choice it rankles at him, that word and its implications, choice, he chose Marian for his wife, chose their life and it was a good life, a life full of love and laughter despite the danger, they were strong together, a family, his Marian, true love, a blissful reprieve after escaping the life he did not want, leaving behind the selfish demands of his father, his brother's betrayal, the chains of his father's army.

Freedom and choice are important to him, it is the air he needs, cannot breathe without it but he seeks to hold Marian's against her, she had a right to chose but she made the wrong one. He should love her even more for her selflessness but he doesn't.

Regina who has taken his choice from him, who stubbornly refuses to believe that he gets a choice and that she could have been it.  
Regina has chosen that Robin should return to his family, should be happy with them.  
She has chosen to remove her heart, a selfish and selfless act rolled into one. He begrudges Marian for her choice, her selfless act but forgives Regina for murder and the theft of his choice, it leaves him conflicted, his mind a mess of unanswered questions, of doubt. He doubts himself, what kind of man is he truly? under the guise of outlaw, thief, merry man, hero, father, husband, a good man? A good man who cannot give his wife what she needs, what she deserves, what kind of man is that? a selfish one, grief made him selfish before and it is grief that tugs at his heart now.

Love? But he loves Marian but he misses Regina fiercely.

Both need him, Marian adrift, out of time and place, misses her husband, looks at him in puzzlement at the man he has become, weeps and seeks comfort when their son turns from her asking for his father, the only parent he has known for so long. Marian who reaches for him in the night, Marian who he pushes away.  
Marian who screams at him that the woman he chose to move on with, is a monster, a cold heartless evil bitch, the irony that she is indeed right now all three of those things is not lost on him.

Regina needs him she is lost and cursed but she has family who care for her, will fight for her. Perhaps it is he that needs her, he is tired of looking in Marian's eyes and seeing a stranger reflected in them, tired of justifying a past she does not know, tired of looking at her and trying to find common ground that once was so easy but is now so hard.

He misses the way Regina looks at him, like he is the sun and he chases away the shadows. How she comes alive for him and only him in the quiet private moments they have shared.  
It is ego perhaps but he loves the way she makes him feel about himself, sees the best of him and Marian used to look at him like that but she does not now.

He misses the softness that Regina shows him, the unguarded looks and touches, how she feels in his arms and the kisses that leave them both breathless, gentle before the curse broke, passionate after with the return of her heart. Heated after the remembrance of a year spent fighting and bickering, tension between them always, a tension he would have gladly broken during that time but held back, respectful of her grief.

He misses her, misses everything, her strength, her stubbornness, he misses the want of her and how she wanted him, all of him, took a chance on him, let him into her heart and her bed. She is not his to want now, he feels the loss keenly.

Better not to want but he cannot forget, cannot stop the want that burns him and its not just desire, although he desires her very much, she is beautiful and never more so when bare in his arms, unguarded and free. He is no fool, has laid with enough women to know the difference between sex and something deeper, that connection there from the start, deepening the desire, heightening the pleasure and after, both dazed and boneless, laughing at themselves, pulling each other closer, hoping to stay forever in that moment.

Regina understands the man he is now, who he was before Marian and after Marian. With few words she saw the scars in his heart, scars that match hers, hurts that have healed, warped and disfigured but faded in the light of her eyes, at her touch.

He pieced together her past during the year together, spent fighting wicked witches, a past with many parallels to his, the cruelty of a power hunger parent, he banished his father from his life just as she had banished her mother from hers. He as responsible for his mother's death, his selfishness the cause as certain as Regina's fist curling around her father's heart, taking what she needed to survive just as he had. Even the pain of a sibling's hatred is a shared pain but the loss of true love bound them deeply. Robin knows her pain, doesn't need a tattoo to divine their connection.

Little John lives for the moment, told him so yesterday, says you cannot live in the past for it is gone and cannot be brought back. Robin laughed at the sentiment, oh but it can. No his friend argues, the past makes changes that cannot be undone, people change because of them.

He was right then and is right now Robin thinks, no matter what the future holds, the past is gone, the future unknown and the present is all they have.

In this present, right now in this moment, in the aftermath of the battle that should never have been, in this cold forlorn clearing, Robin knows he loves Regina.


	16. Chapter 16

Part sixteen

Emma-

Emma sways on her feet, it's been a long day and its not over.  
She sinks into a empty booth, wraps her hands around her coffee cup, for comfort as well as warmth. She watches as David hands Tink a blanket borrowed from one of granny rooms, Tink still shivers despite the blanket, its freezing inside Granny's but it was the closest building and has blessedly frost free pipes.  
She doesn't look at the unmoving inhabitants, their frozen forms painted orange in the artificial light.

Regina lies on her back on a table, cushion behind her head, blankets wrapped round her still form. Mary Margaret hovers by her, unsure. They should move to the parlour it would be more comfortable but the diner has two exits, the parlour only one. When, if, Regina wakes, there is no way of knowing who she will be, if her magic will be bound by the fairy dust that failed the first time, will work, the diner is slightly safer Emma thinks.

Mary Margaret walks away from Regina's side, Emma watches her wordlessly as she grabs mugs and starts filling them, the merry men will be cold she says, we should get more blankets she tells David, he nods glances at Emma and Regina before leaving the room. Emma thinks she could go help her mom but doesn't move, tries to pull magic to her again and again but still nothing.

She needs Gold but he has disappeared, vanishing as soon as Regina fell. Damn that man, she presumes he has gone to find Belle, the first question from his lips as Emma screamed at him, her fingers running over Regina's neck searching for a pulse, then he was gone.

The merry man are scouting the town, checking the buildings with the most damage, she had requested a small group go to Gold's house to find Belle, she wonders now if this was a mistake, perhaps she should have gone but she hadn't wanted to leave her parents, selfish, just as Gold had been, she couldn't blame him for wanting to find Belle but right now he is their best hope.  
She feels as frozen as the townsfolk, helpless and cold.

Robin-  
Regina had left her heart with Snow and David before her self imprisonment, Robin pushes the door to the loft, he hopes it is still there, he needs it.

The room is cold, Robin stands over the crib, his heart breaking as he looks at the little Prince quiet in his bassinet. The boy has a blanket wrapped around him, tucked over but not under, Robin thinks the the blanket was draped over the child after his body was frozen.

He is not a man who cries easily but he wants to weep now, wishes to sink to the floor and sob, for the town, for the people frozen like this child, for Regina's boy behind him, for all the souls still warm and moving in this town, the horror of it all. For the fear on his wife's face and the leaden guilt in his stomach.

His boy's hug still warms his bones, "heed your mama, stay here and remember no matter what I love you" words whispered, his boy pressed close, resolve slipping away the longer he stands with his son safe in his arms, hearts beating together.

He still feels the nails digging into his wrist, her words ringing in his ears "but you don't love me".

Such hurt on her face and anger in her eyes "you blame me for leaving us, your family but now you do the same and worst still, you do it for her, the woman who murdered me".

He could not deny it but he doesn't want to walk away from her like this. His plan is risky, this may well be their last conversation. "For the town, for all of you" he tells her.

She doesn't believe him, pulls away "what happened you?"

"I have changed" admits it to her, to himself for the first time.  
"I loved you Marian, truly with all my heart but when you died, I died too"

Its the truth, that arrogant man, leader of the Merry Men, was a man who took too many risks, made too many enemies, who thought himself untouchable, until he fell and he fell hard,

"I had to survive for Roland and I did but I am not the same man. I do love you" pulls her into a hug, the first time he has truly touched her since her return, tucks her head into him

"I'm sorry" words that do not convey the sorrow he feels at his failure to love her like he once did, when she was his only love.

"I'm sorry" the inadequate words breathed into her hair, lips pressed against her forehead,

"I'm not the man you fell in love with and you deserve so much more than I can give you".

Robin pulls himself back to the present, vows that he will survive, that he will be there for Marian in whatever capacity she allows and in time, they will rebuild their friendship.  
He may have changed but Marian remains the same strong, loving and fair woman she has always been. He has broken her heart but to stay with her, deny his heart, betray her every day with its secrets, to break her heart a little more each day, is a cruelty he will not bestow on her.

Belle Belle jumps back shocked by Rumple sudden appearance, the girl next to her shudders and shuffles back against the frozen wall, as far as her chains will allow her, head down, chin tucked against her chest, hands clenched.

"Belle" Rumple hisses "get away from her, she is dangerous" his hand reaches towards Belle but she twists away from his grasp, takes a small step back, body fully turned towards her husband, back to the girl, it's a protective stance.  
"Belle" he repeats and she wonders if he will magic her away to safety, though where is safe in this town she doesn't know.

The thought of him moving her, against her will, has her jaw tensing.  
"No" she says her voice carrying in the cold room.  
"You don't understand" he comforts her, hand reaching out again.

Again, she turns her body from his touch, her words spring unbidden from her, "I know what you did, I know about the dagger". It's so not the main issue right now but it's the words that her fall quietly from her lips.  
He doesn't look surprised, doesn't deny.

"Regina" he growls, balls his hands into fists, "I knew it, I saw it" he mummers.

Understanding dawns in her and the hurt grows "A vision" it's a statement not a question as is the next,

"That's why you didn't want to help her, hoped she'd die before she let loose your secret"

She's never liked Regina, hated her more than any other before but the depth of her hate is a shallow thing, does not burn or twist, is a sour taste in her mouth, unkind thoughts, mistrust and a dull impatience with the woman but Belle feels hate burn through her body now, flare and crackle like a lit match, its smoke burns her nose and she takes a step forward,

"you would do that now, after everything" her voice is calm despite the anger shaking her body, she feels calm, "you would let her die".

Belle takes a breath, Rumple is still but his mouth moves, opening and closing, pulling his next breath, he looks tired, his eyes dull. She feels no sympathy in her now, wonders if it will return as it always has before, a gentle understanding of his weaknesses, how he struggles with the two halves of his damaged soul, she is the glue that binds him together, together as they should be, man and wife. She shakes the thought away, it is too painful, she needs to remain strong,

"You lied to me, there was no need, you know that" she doesn't want to hear his excuses, what can he say?

A beat of silence, she cannot read the look on his face, he is not protesting, she wonders if it is only now that he truly realises what he has done and the shock if it has rendered him speechless. He wears no desperate look on his face, a look she has seen many times but a dull recognition of the true price of his deceit.

"You keep this girl imprisoned here, you will let her go" it's a command she gives him, her first one.

Rumple raises his hands he protests "cannot be done, she is a danger, you have no idea..."

Belle cuts him off, patience snapping "of course I do, she has elemental magic that she cannot control, she is the reason the town is frozen but right now our biggest problem is Regina, we" she gestures to the girl " all three of us need to go to Emma and the others and you need to put this right and for once you can tell the truth, all if it, not your version of it". Her sting hits its mark as Rumple recoils at her words.

"Belle, please, you have to trust me on this, setting her free, is a mistake".

"How?" She spits out "how could it possibly be worst? we all freeze forever? I'll take that over what ever the Evil Queen has planned. I believe that Elsa can help". She turns, a soft smile for the girl, encouraging, "I believe in you, I will help you and you will help us".

The girl had given her name to Belle moments before Rumple's arrival, back when she was getting somewhere, gaining her trust before the girl had retreated in fear.

This is their best plan, leaving the girl chained will accomplish nothing and what if the Evil Queen finds her here trapped? She will not leave the girl to such a fate, even if releasing her means revealing her presence to the town, least the girl will stand a chance.


	17. Chapter 17

Part seventeen

Emma -  
There's no point in waiting any longer, she is just stalling, it will either work or it won't as she doesn't need Gold there for that. David has been staring pointedly at the watering cans on and off for the last few minutes and now he is coming over to her, to discuss it with her. She feels her shoulders tense in preparation of the inevitable pep talk coming her way, she does appreciate them, recalling how his words comforted her on the return trip from Neverland, a leader he called her and they are waiting for her to lead again but ever since her return from enchanted forest past, she hasn't felt like a leader, has been doubting herself.

She speaks before he does "I know" nods at the watering cans, "it's just.." She sighs presses her palms flat on the table, "I've always trusted my instincts, I still do but it's just those instincts have different consequences here in StoryBrooke, everything is so unpredictable".

David nods "our pasts are complicated but they are our pasts not yours, Regina made her own bed".

"I know, it's not just Regina, I'm the Saviour right?" He nods "so I break the curses but the thing is, half the time I don't even know what I'm doing, which is okay cuz I go with my instincts and now, for awhile actually, my instincts are telling me not to mess with things I don't understand and I don't understand this curse, I don't understand magic" she turns looking at the frozen forms, "what I do know, is that all magic comes with a price, what if using magic against magic has a huge price?"

"Okay" David nods "we will wait".

They don't have to wait long, the bell finally tinkles and the door opens, revealing Gold, Belle, a handful of merry men and a young woman.

"Emma, David, Mary Margaret, this is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, this are the Princesses and Prince I told you about"

Emma blinks back her surprise at being called a princess, reaches out her hand to Elsa, who immediately shies away, Emma quickly drops her hand and settles for a hello instead.

Belle indicates they should sit, glares at Rumple and looks over to Regina. Rumple makes his way towards the unmoving figure of the Queen, face unreadable, his palm shimmering blue as he hovers it over her.

"Well?" Mary Margaret asks unable to mask the concern in her voice.

"Unconscious" he replies, ignoring Emma's eye roll "the dark magic is weakened, but the solution remains the same, break the curse on her heart or kill her, she cannot be contained unless" he hesitates, glares at Elsa "unless she can control her magic and I wouldn't hold my breath" he sneers at the young woman, anger in his eyes.

"Rumple" Belle's tone is a warning. She is truly pissed off at him Emma realises, she would bet her life savings, Gold is behind this.

Rumple moves over to the watering cans, raises a eyebrow "well water" David tells him.

"Ahh yes, has the power to return what was lost. Clever, you've not used it?"

"No" Emma replies.

"Good" comes the reply.

Emma breathes a sigh of relief, she had trusted her instincts to wait and it was the right call.

"It may well work but not this way, not unfiltered as it were, magic is complicated, dangerous" Gold looks at the young woman with undisguised hate in his eyes "shouldn't be messed with, you can't just chuck it at things and hope for the best".

"Good job you are finally here then" Emma tells him, go bloody sort it out she thinks.

Rumple picks up the cans and looks to Belle, turns to the woman "you stay calm, anything happens to..."

Belle cuts him off "we will be fine, go and put this right as you should have done in the first place".

Emma is shocked at her harsh tone, Belle is ridged with anger, mouth a thin line, she is practically pushing Gold out the door with her eyes. As soon as he leaves, the young woman, Elsa, Emma corrects herself, visible relaxes.

"Belle?" Emma asks gently "everything okay?"

"No not really," she stares past Emma for a moment, blinks herself back to the present.

"Rumple is responsible for, well everything. Elsa was his prisoner in the Enchanted Forest and here too".

The room is silent as Belle begins the tale, Elsa, by her side, remains quiet, head bowed, wringing her hands.

She is just a young woman, Emma thinks, lost and scared but brave too, brave to walk into a room of strangers alongside her captor, but Belle, well Belle is impressive, strength radiates from her, compassion for the girl evident in her gestures, her voice is clear, the story concise, yes Belle would make a good saviour Emma thinks.

The story unfolds, of revenge and fear, of soldiers from neighbouring lands fed false tales, tempted by greed, demanding the Queen be removed for their safety, although the danger was long past. Her kingdom refused their demands until frightened by the prospect of war, the Queen, this Elsa sat in their midst, offers a comprise, bind her magic, let her sister rule by her side, two queens, no magic.

Her sister Anna finds a magician who can help,but it is a trick, he doesn't bind her magic but binds all of her and steals her away from her land, from her sister, the eve before the younger girl's wedding.

The magician wants her magic, what can she do? He wonders, elemental magic is rare and he is interested he tells her, so powerful he says.

She refuses, holds tight to her promise to her sister, never in anger, never in hate, only ever in love but he taunts her, tells her, it was no trick, was always the deal, her sister wanted her gone, doesn't trust her, she doesn't believe him, he lies but in the dark and solitude, his whispers linger, his taunts sting and she begins to doubt. Time passes and he is always there muddying the waters until finally she relents, shows him the power of her magic, in desperation and fear.

He is delighted, enthralled with her, what could they do together he dreams. They travel to a strange land and she freezes his enemies, he is pleased, he wheels her out when needed, she begs for freedom, he promises, empty promises, he is not teaching her control only darkness. They fight, she loses, eternal imprisonment, her punishment until she awakes here.  
Emma gasps when she realises, she is responsible "I'm sorry".

"Don't be" the young woman has a soft voice but there is a strength behind it, a tone Emma has come to recognise as belonging to royalty, and suddenly she can picture the girl as a Queen fighting for her people.  
She turns her bright blue eyes to Emma "you freed me, it is I that should be sorry, I lost control when Rumplesklitskin found me, I was trying to escape and..." She trails off.

"you froze the town".

"Yes" the girl doesn't expand her thoughts and what is more is there to say?

Mary Margaret leans in "but you can fix it?, my son, Emma's son, this town, we..."

Belle interrupts gently "all magic is tied to emotion" it's a warning, negative emotions, guilt, fear will not help, caution is needed, calmness, forgiveness.

Mary Margaret nods her understanding "it was an accident, I'm sure the well water will work".

Belle shoots her a grateful look.

Emma understands but she needs more "the well water will restore the town's people" and Neal and Henry and Killian, she says the statement as if it's already true, she has hope that is true, will not doubt now "but the snow and ice will not fade without your magic?"

Elsa nods "it can be reversed but I will need help".

"What do you need?"

"Guidance, control, a light heart"

"Light magic"?

"It's more like light feelings, hope, love" Elsa mummers.

Mary Margaret smiles brightly, reaches against the table, takes Elsa's hand, doesn't hesitate for one moment, "hope and love are all things to be found in StoryBrooke, we have faith in you and we will help you, help us".

"Belle said that you could get me home, that is what I need, hope that I can go home, to my family, to my sister" she fights her tears but they are there.

"You've been so brave Elsa, it's not easy I know but please try and trust us, we will try to get you home but first we have to restore our people and we need to save Regina".

Elsa nods at Mary Margaret "I understand".

"How did Regina's heart get frozen?" Emma wants to know "was she involved in your capture?"

Elsa shakes her head "No I never met her, here or there, Rumplesklitskin spoke of a Queen, a student of his but she never came to the castle, he always went to her".

"So this must have been a while ago, before the curse, before you lived there, Belle". Mary Margaret asks.

Belle nods "I assume it was when Regina was newly married and first began her training, she was the Queen when I lived with Rumple, brief as it was".

How long had Elsa been there trapped in his vault? Emma wonders, it's difficult to tell, no-one in StoryBrooke will give a straight answer on times or ages, they are all surprisingly skittish about it, Emma suspects its because the differences in this land make their realms customs a little creepy, she's not judging but it bugs the hell out of her.

When she had been to the past, Regina was the Queen and Snow was on the run from her, the curse hadn't been casted, how long had Rumple trained Regina for?

Her mom was twenty eight when the curse brought them here, after all they are the same age, Emma thinks she was roughly thirteen when Regina (who was what eighteen maybe? who knows? Emma wouldn't dare ask Regina and Mary Margaret never answers her question) married Leopold, so that's roughly fifteen years at least, minus a year or two possibly as her parents had only just met and weren't yet married. Now that Elsa was here that's a forward jump of another twenty eight years. Time may have frozen in StoryBrooke but not in Arendelle, making it at least forty three years since Elsa left her home.

Has Elsa done the math she wonders? And now they are promising to get her home, a home that could have vastly changed in that time. Emma shakes the questions and unease away, it won't matter a damn jot if Regina wakes up all dark queen.

Elsa is speaking softly "I didn't know where I was so I walked into the woods and stayed there for a bit". The clearing Emma thinks, Elsa must have gone to the clearing first.

"I felt magic here so I followed it and it lead me to a underground crypt filled with magical items, I just wanted to go home and I thought maybe there might be something in there that could help".

"So you broke in to Regina's vault". Emma asks, she can guess what's coming next.

"Yes I guess it was hers, I found a heart, I didn't mean to, I didn't realise what I was holding at first and then when I did, I dropped it , I panicked and my magic caught it and it was frozen. I tried to unfreeze it but my fear, I think I made it worse and then I got angry and it got darker and darker so I took it, and ran and took shelter in a wooden cabin in the woods".

"Where Gold, Rumplestlkin found you and you lost control and froze the town" Emma says finishing the tale.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to". Elsa, the very picture of misery.

Any other heart thought Emma but no she had to darken a broken one with fear and anger. Emma sighs, pushes herself away from the table, she needs to stand up and think, she needs a coffee.

"It was an accident" Belle comforts Elsa, watching Emma closely.

"Can you try again?" Tink asks "I'm Tink, I'm a fairy, maybe we can try together?"

Elsa shakes her head at Tink "no I don't think so, I was foolish to try in the first place, the only way is a act of true love".

Back to where we started, Emma thinks, "there's no way that Regina is capable of such an act at the moment" Emma admits.

"I have a way"

Emma turns to the door, Robin is standing in the doorway, nods to his men, sitting silent all this time, listening to the tale.

Robin holds a pouch in his hand "where is Gold? I need his magic".

Authors Note:  
Sorry couldn't resist the timing part and my own head canon on this. Wonder if it will be addressed in the show? either Arendelle will be frozen to solve the problem or the writers will just ignore it.

Love to know your thoughts on this & my story.

Anyone got any ideas on what Robin's plan is?

On another note, I don't have a laptop, only a tablet that isn't really compatible with fanfic net so I can never edit properly or change font or use italics etc, hence why I don't!


	18. Chapter 18

Part Eighteen

Emma -

"I will do it" it's the right thing to do and she can do it, the alternative is Gold and she's not going to let him anyway near Regina's soul, not again.

Robin nods "okay".

Little John rises from seat, walks towards Robin, "Robin, this isn't a good idea, it's dangerous".  
Robin nods jaw clenched "yes it is but I believe it will work, we already have proof that such things can work" Robin nods at Mary Margaret and David "one heart beats for two".

"Yes but Robin, it's not the same, the Prince and Princess, it's true love" Little John stands firm but his eyes are compassionate.

Robin moves to Regina's side, Emma watches as he tenderly sweeps a fallen lock back behind her ear "I know and I feel her heart and her soul and she feels mine, it will give her a chance to find herself again and I know she will".

Robin looks up sweeps his gaze around the room "I love Regina and I will willingly give my life for her if necessary. Marian and I have talked, she understands, obviously she is hurt but I know that with the help of her friends" Robin looks at his men who nod, Marian is their fellow they will help her, she is not alone. "and Roland, our son, she will find her way here and a life she deserves" not a life spent with a man who loves another, Emma understands, Robin has made his choice.

"Robin it's not our business" Emma tells him, he gives her a hard look "I'd rather be clear, there has been enough confusion these past weeks. My fault, I should have been honest with myself earlier, saved a lot of heart ache but what is done is done, I believe my plan will work and if it does not, I trust Marian and Roland will be looked after by my family as Regina will be by hers" Robin looks to David and Mary Margaret who nod.

"Yes" David says rising to his feet, hand on Mary Margaret 's shoulder, "whatever happens".

It's agreed then and if Robin's plan doesn't work, he has absolved them of any guilt should the worst outcome come to pass.

They split up, Tink, Mary Margaret and the merry men minus Robin to Gold's, their mission to restore the town's people.

The rest of them are going back to the woods, first they will move Robin's camp to the town, the woods are now out of bounds. Elsa will bind Regina, create a ice cell which will hold her, the frozen magic that traps her heart will trap her physical form as well. Elsa is adamant, this is how the magic works, the cell will hold her she assures them. When she wakes the Dark Queen will be trapped and then it is up to Robin.

The Dark Queen -

A heart once again beats in her chest, its dull thunk the first thing that registers when she wakes.

A heavy heart and it hurts this heart as it sits leaden above her lungs. Cracked, a deep crack, partially healed but the scar runs deep, if she were to hold it in her hand, she could run a finger nail through the deep crease, trace its path from top to bottom. There's guilt too, a foreign feeling to her, sluggish and sickly in her veins, bile rises and she huffs out a breath, watches as it freezes in the cold air.

Magic and ice in the air, cold around and beneath her.

This body is healing as she lies still, impatient, flexing, letting the magic flow through her. The dagger is gone but no matter, she will not lose, not this time.

She opens her eyes, lifts her head, her body is healed, her magic still strong.

Walls of ice, cold, hard, beautiful, but she is forged from fire and fury, this ice prison will not hold her, it will burn and then they will.

She calls the power to her, unleashes it towards the ice wall. Glorious as it flows through her, hot and heady, pulses and tugs at her core, tingles and burns in the best possible way. It's too much and not enough at the same time, it's everything as it has always been but it's different too.

Resistant.

She stops, skins her hand over the ice wall, the cold burns her hand, the wall is unchanged.

"It won't work"

She turns sharply, eyes sweeping the ice room properly this time. Three walls, floor, celling all solid ice, the fourth wall transparent, thinner, a man stands behind it, facing her, hands pressed against the barrier, the thinner barrier she thinks.

"Regina"

She turns towards him sneer on her face, who is this so free with that name and that name is not hers, not now, she has no name, she is only fire and destruction.

"Regina"

The word echos inside her head, the heart in her chest lurches, literally skips a beat. Her hand moves to her chest, clutching against the rapid beat there.

Not her name, not her heart, not the heart that belonged to the owner of that name. Her cold hard heart shot through with burning red,white magic tainting that soul. That soul buried by this true power, buried in ice and hate, that soul that fights now, now when HER name is called, now that HIS heart beats in this chest, this chest that is merely a vessel for power, she needs no soul, no heart, only power.

"Fools" she spits. Foolish man, foolish soul that stirs deep within. No matter, she doesn't want this heart beating in her chest, doesn't need it. She reaches her hand to her chest, rips at the heart there but it is unmoving. Her hand burns and stings, she shrieks, livid, pulls her hand back. Light magic she hisses.

Regina -

It's a slow awakening, she wasn't and then she is but it takes time to dig through the confusion, the fear. She is nothing but then she is something.

First there is no awareness, then awareness flares and she feels him. He is so close but she cannot see him, all around and yet no where.

She panics, sinks down again but he calls to her silently, she rises, fights for control, finally she understands.

"Fools" the frozen heart, this dark queen who wears her skin says, fools she agrees.

She sees now, catches her reflection in the ice, twisted and warped. It's frightening, how small she is, she is nothing. Lost, inside a cold fire rages, anger and hate freeze and burn.

The part of her that is just Regina, that is the evil queen, is both, was never this. This cuckoo, an invader working the strings of her body, pushing her soul aside, filling her body with nothing, just cold dark hate.  
Hate that was never hers, not like this, not without sorrow, not without longing for the evil queen felt sorrow, felt want and need but this impostor feels only the hate.

Now as pure essence, she wraps her battered remains around the warmth of his heart and clings there, drawing strength.


	19. Chapter 19

Part nineteen

Robin -

It's the strangest feeling, not having a heart in your chest. After the initial pain subsides, (and it hurt like hell as Emma, inept, pulled and yanked at his heart, apologies tumbling from her lips, sweat beading at her brow yet he's glad it's her and not the Dark One despite the agony), he feels numb, empty.

They take a moment, Robin, peaceful in the quiet emptiness. Guilt, horror, fear all gone. He supposes he should find humour in this situation. He remembers his pleas to Regina to return her heart to its rightful place, now he thinks he understands.

Until he remembers it was never like this for her, for Regina who feels with her whole soul while he feels only with his heart and without it beating in his chest, he feels nothing except a mild inferiority that is soul is perhaps not worthy of hers, his so weak it can be stalled by the mere removal of a organ.

Emma, a bundle of nerves to his side, fascinating to watch anothers emotions while detached. It's the physical signs he watches, how her hands clench at her side, how she stalls for extra time, though time is their enemy, how she seeks reassurance from the stranger by her side.

He waits, feels no impatience, doesn't think to steel himself against the onslaught and he really should have done because once her heart is in, that cold frozen heart, once the agony of the physical fades, he is on his knees, gasping for breath, clawing at his chest.

After what seems an eternity of howling pain, his soul ripped and torn as the frozen heart, cold in his chest pushes and punishes, searching for magic, finally finding none, quiets, allows him to breath easy again.

Emma helps him to his feet, he is shaken. He expected to feel Regina, her essence, to find something remaining of her in her cursed heart, a immediate connection perhaps but instead he feels only the cold. A sour taste in the back of his throat, a itch that burns, irritates, she is not here in this cold empty vessel.

It is only when the ice queen wields her magic, gives rise to their prison, when his heart is placed into the still body of hers that he feels her, feels himself again, calms the angry beat inside, that demands vengeance and blood.

When he looks at her, finally awake and menacing, power flowing from her hands, he does not see Regina, does not feel her inside.  
Searches her features, suddenly afraid to see her there, relief swells his soul, when he does not.

She flings hate at him, scorn and mockery. Flings his words back at him, she may not be his Regina but she knows their shared past. She laughs at his care, the colour of it, its shallow depth, to walk away so easily she taunts.

He will not be swayed by this demon, this is how he cares, how the true the depth of his love, how he walks through hell with her, she gave him her heart and now he gives her his.

Emma -

She hangs up the phone, puffs sheer relief into the cold forest air "it's working" and thank God because standing here in the dark forest, body drained from the magic she had performed, (it's not lost on her that her first magical act since Zelena's curse has been to plunge her hands into a chest and remove a heart but why she could only pull the magic with the Ice Queen's hand on her shoulder she does not know), watching Regina awake, cursed and terrible, witnessing the raw power Elsa wields, creating from ice and snow the prison that holds the Queen and her thief, she feels small and so very alone.

Her mom is nodding clearly delighted yet unsurprised, through everything that has happened, Mary Margaret has never lost her belief that it will all be okay, just like after the first curse broke and they all found each other, just like Pan's curse when they all rescued Henry and just as Zelena was finally defeated but Emma remembers Baelfire and thinks that, whenever they have "won" it has not been without loss and heartache.

David has promised her Henry will call her and she palms the phone in her hand, willing it to ring, she needs to hear his voice, needs that reassurance that Henry is okay. He is a strong boy, resilient like his adopted mother, hopefully like his grandparents but he is still a boy, a boy mourning the death of his father, a boy who sends too much time worrying about both his mothers when he should be rotting his brain with video games and too much TV.

When this is over and the town yet again safe (because it just has to be and that's her mom's voice in her head), Henry's safety will be her top priority, whatever is happening between her and Killian, whatever is holding her back from him, will have to wait. She needs to understand magic, to learn how to use, the Ice Queen is a warning one which she will heed.

Gold

His part is done, he said he would un-freeze the town's people and he has. Now he needs to take back control, as much as Regina wishes to believe this is her town, it's not, its his, its always been his.

He spent twenty eight years cursed, waiting for Emma, living as dulled and as stupid as the rest of them, for one reason only and now that reason is dead and buried, rotting in the cold ground of this town, built on blood and broken dreams. He will not lose the things he has left, not his Belle and not his power and yet again, he will not pay the price of the magic he needs, some one else can.

If he is here, that the creature will be and if not, can be called. He wastes no time with pleasantries, answers no questions, takes pleasure from the gleam of fear in the man's eyes. Did he think he could return to StoryBrooke unnoticed again, did he think that he would not be looking for him once he discovered his secret, a secret that could have saved some many years and perhaps his sons life.

Oh how he hates his powers of foresight, how cruel they are with what they show, one glimpse of that creature would have been all that was needed all of those years ago. So it is with frustration that he brings his cane down harder than needed, with a burning need that threatens the thin control he retains as he squeezes the man's throat with a magical grip but in the end, as always with those pure of heart, it is the promise of death and destruction to others that causes the man to relent and to give him want he wants.

Robin -

The thin wall of ice that separates Robin from the Dark Queen is slowly cracking, Robin never takes his eyes from her, hoping now to catch a glimpse of the soul inside, but he can hear the ice shifting.

He can feel her again, a warmth inside, it gives him hope, renews his strength. He chances a look behind, through the walls of the ice prison. He can make out the figures of those beyond, Mary Margaret, Emma, Elsa and sees that Hook has joined them which must surely mean that the ice curse on the town is broken. Mary Margaret appears to be leaving, Hook too Robin guesses that he is escorting her back to the town to her husband and child.

He is glad for them but guilt rises like bile in his belly as he thinks of his boy, his wife that he has forsaken for another. He pushes the thoughts away, he must remain focused on love and love only, the ice queen was very clear in her warning. That whatever happens he must not allow himself to feel anything other than this. Lest the darkened cursed heart that beats in chest drag him down into its madness. He must have faith that his soul is strong enough, he has fought the demons of his past and won and he must do so again otherwise he is lost and he will take Regina with him.

He closes his ears to the Queens taunts as she pours scorn upon him, yes he did break Regina's heart (temporary, he hopes) but not out of hate, out of confusion and loyalty, he will not allow this demon to use it against him, he is only human, he makes mistakes.

He does not know how much time has past but Hook has returned, David has been and gone and the three remaining sit huddled in a tent, waiting.

Robin's voice is cracking from use, from the words of love that he issues, love he tells the Dark Queen who rants and raves at him, who is growing tired from the constant stream of energy that flows from her, her one and only goal now to break that thin wall and rip him limb from limb.

Oh how this cursed heart hates his tales of love as he talks of Henry, of flying monkeys, of late night walks through castle gardens, of stolen moments in green corridors, of white magic and admiration.

He calls and calls for Regina to hear him, hear his words but she does not perhaps, cannot.

Words, he thinks just words as he sinks down to the ground. The Queen is panting,stumbling back, exhausted and so is he. The cold of the prison sinks into his bones and he is so tired of this, it's obviously not working.

He had such great hope that with his heart inside the Queen she would feel him, it would have been enough but it is not. He is not enough, his words are not enough and so he quiets and thinks of her. Her dark shining hair that so captivated him in the missing year, her smooth soft skin, those tempting lips.

The intimate moments they have shared run through his mind on a loop, her soft cries as they explored each other bodies, her taste, his desire for her and oh how he desired her, wanted her and found her wanting.  
But it's the after that he dwells on, the softness and care between them. The way that she fit in his arms, and it had felt so very right just to hold her. Her head on his chest as she looked at him with such wonder, kissed him so gently while gripping him so tight, afraid he might leave.

That last kiss, not the stolen broken hearted kisses on Emma's balcony but the last kiss before his world fell apart. That kiss full of passion and then so much tenderness as he held her gaze, full of promise, of future promises, and her eyes which previously held so much fear, so much sorrow had shined with hope and love, unspoken but not hidden, in their eyes.

Robin allows the tears to roll down his face unashamed and as the cold heart burns in his chest, Robin draws his hand there unthinking, head snapping up in shock. The Dark Queen mirrors his actions, stumbling and panting, little gasps of pain, hand pressed to her chest. Robin wants to laugh of course, of course his Regina would reject his words of hope and love but heartache and pain she knows.

Then it's all over so quickly, no longer can he feel her, it's darkness and madness, screaming and angry shouts not his, not hers, not at first.  
Then he is screaming as the walls come down, he knows he is fighting as hands pull at him, cruel laughter in his ears, it's sharp pain in his side as a kick to the ribs takes him down but its a blow to the head that brings dark spots to his eyes, forces him towards blackness, the last thing he sees, the Queen unmoving trapped once in the clutches of dark magic, not hers but used against her by the soldiers that have attacked them.


End file.
